You Found Me
by Real.Smile
Summary: Follow Wilbur and his beloved, Kolbie through the trials of college and life as a couple. When people and events from the past come back to haunt them the couple's love with be tested. This is the sequel to: "How to Save a Life". Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright, I decided to start on this right away. I love this story so much. I think that you'll enjoy this chapter. So yeah. That's all I got right now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet The Robinsons. Wilbur's little thing is made up of lyrics from Selena Gomez and the Scene's _I Promise You._

* * *

><p>"Stop," she muttered as her partner kissed her neck. "Stop," she tried again, her voice weaker this time and less meaningful. "Wilbur, stop it."<p>

Kolbie Charles had been lying in bed attempting to find sleep. However, that wasn't working out to well with her boyfriend constantly kissing her neck. She sighed as she rolled over under the grey sheets and turned to face her partner. He attacked her lips and engulfed them in a passionate kiss. It had been like this since he can to get her from her foster home a week and a half ago. They moved all of her belonging into their apartment on the first day. Then went to dinner with his family, where he revealed the news that they would be staying together. His father was less than pleased and if anyone else in the large family was upset about it, they didn't show it. After dinner, Wilbur's father pulled him into his office and closed the door. Although, the door closing wasn't helpful, with all the yelling that Mr. Robinson was doing, he could be heard down the block. To occupy her mind, Mrs. Robinson – Franny as she insisted Kolbie call her – took her outside for a walk. While walking, Kolbie spoke of her stay with the foster family. She didn't speak poorly of the family; she just stated how uncomfortable they made her feel. Then after the house had been silent for a good five minutes, Kolbie excused herself and went to Wilbur's room. He was pacing n mumbling under his breath. He growled and punched the wall, angered greatly by his father and the events that occurred. All Kolbie could do was watch until he'd exhausted his anger. He then went to read his little sister a story the last one he'd read her before he left. When he returned, Kolbie was reading a book for her summer reading. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and jawbone until she was forced to put the book down and tend to him. Tending to five months of pent up sexual need was much more entertaining that reading for school in Wilbur's opinion. The next day Wilbur packed all of her thing in the craft and left, not even bothering to say goodbye to his father. When they arrived, Wilbur decided that it was more important to break in the bed than unpack.

"Stop it," Kolbie muttered against him lips. Her lips always told him to stop but her body language said otherwise. Even as she told him to stop, she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

Wilbur caught her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He then turned her hand around and kissed her palm, up her arm, and to her lips. "Whatever you say, love." He rolled out of the bed and stretched. "You plan on staying there all day."

Kolbie rolled over on to her back and smiled. "I did, but I won't if you have other plans."

"My plans involved staying in bed with you all day, dearest," he told her as he pinched her cheek and kissed her lips again. Kolbie rolled her eyes and tangled her fingers in his dark hair. Why fight it? It wasn't like she didn't want to, so why fight it. She felt him smirk against her lips as his hands slipped under his hoodie that she wore. She moaned against his lips as his cool hand touched her flesh. He hummed against her lips and then pulled away. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked playfully as he pulled her out of the bed. He pulled her body towards his and smiled. "You know, we could go somewhere today." He kissed her again.

"Wilbur, you are chapping my lips with all the kissing," Kolbie laughed and she pressed her forehead against his bare chest. "Your parents called." Every muscle in his body clenched. "Well your mother called. She wants you to come for dinner."

"Will he be there?" Wilbur asked through clenched teeth.

Kolbie kissed him softly, in an attempt to get him to relax. Her attempt, much like her attempt at sleep, failed. His jaw remained clenched. "I'm sure he will; it is his house after all."

"I'm not going," he replied. He pulled out of Kolbie's arms roughly – more roughly than intended – and she looked rejected and hurt. He watched as she made her way towards the window and pressed her forehead against the windowpane. "Now what are you doing?" he asked her calmly.

"Looking," the raven haired girl replied.

"May I look with you?" he asked as he touched the small of her back. She nodded. "Good answer."

* * *

><p>Wilbur sat at the table in their little dining room and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kolbie stood by the stove with two plates of spaghetti in her hand. She waltzed over to him and slipped the plate in front of him. She also placed a kiss on his cheek. Then she slid into her seat across from him. This was the first dinner that they had in the apartment that didn't come in a takeout container. When he asked her to cook earlier, her knew that the dish would be spaghetti. It was her favorite dish and the easiest thing to make. She spun the pasta on her fork and tilted her head to the side.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

While she was cooking, Wilbur left the apartment for about an hour, maybe an hour and half, and when he returned he'd been jumpy and quiet. He'd been shy. Wilbur was never shy. That was her card to play. But most of all he'd been locked in their room and it sounded like he was talking to himself. At first, she thought that he was cheating on her and he was finally going to tell her. But she realized that he hadn't let her out of his sight for the past week and a he had, but she was sure that he wasn't cheating. It was a stupid conclusion, but she couldn't think of anything else. Maybe she was just being paranoid. So she dropped the topic and focused on something else.

Wilbur nodded and chewed his pasta thoughtfully and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look kind of anxious," she replied.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and nudged her foot with his foot. "You worry too much."

Dinner went by without event. After she mentioned his odd behavior, Wilbur tried his best to cover it. However, he couldn't hide it from her. Kolbie knowing that he didn't want to tell her what was going on, just ignored it. When dinner ended, the two collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Kolbie pressed against Wilbur's side and he wrapped his arm around her. She could hear his heart racing under his shirt and her eyebrow rose.

"Wilbur, are you-"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to her lips and stood slowly, giving her time to sit up. "Wait here, I have dessert." Kolbie rolled her eyes as he made her way to the freezer. He pulled a box out and held it out of her line of vision as he walked towards her. "So I know it's been a while," he said as he grabbed a bouquet of lilies from the fridge, "but I told you that you would have lilies and here are lilies." He handed her the bouquet. "And don't give them back this time, okay." He sighed, "Chocolates for my love." He handed her the box of frozen chocolate cover strawberries. She'd told him once that she loved them, but they were hard to come by for her.

Kolbie smiled, "You remembered."

"Of course," he replied nervously.

Kolbie reached into the box and just as she selected the juiciest strawberry, she noticed something shimmering in the center of the box. She turned her grey eyes to the simmering object and a small gasp slipped past her lips. It was a ring. A band of white gold and on the band was a single diamond. Kolbie gently plucked the ring from the box and sat the box down beside her. She turned her attention to Wilbur, her grey eyes questioning. In her search for her she found him kneeling before her.

"I know we're young and everyone says that we don't know what love is, well my father says that. But I'm sure that I'm never letting you go. This love I know that it's real and you know that it's true, it's just something natural that I feel. I trust you with anything and everything. You're my best friend and whenever I see you my heard skips a beat. Whenever, I'm with you I'm on cloud nine." He plucked the ring from her hand and exhaled slowly. "So what I want to know is: will you marry me, Kolbie Charles?"

Kolbie was speechless. It wasn't something difficult to do, but she had nothing to say. She exhaled slowly and then turned her grey eyes to him. She then slipped of the sofa and on to the floor in front of him. She then nodded. "Yes."

Wilbur exhaled a breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Thank you," he said quietly as he slipped the ring on to her ring finger of her left hand. He kissed her softly.

"You thought I'd say no," she questioned. He shook his head and kissed her again. "If I tell you to stop, will you?" Wilbur responded by kissing her again and pulling away. He then tugged off her shirt and kissed her collarbone. "No?" she asked as his hand traveled to unclip her bra while his lips traveled up her neck and to her lips.

"That's correct," he said before he kissed her lips again.

"It's gonna be a long night," she said as he bit her earlobe and tossed her bra across the room. She tugged his shirt off so that they were even. Wilbur pulled her off the ground and into his arms he pulled her towards their bedroom and off instinct closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So sorry that is one is short. The next one shall be longer. I'll warn you, this one contains a cliff hanger. Sorry, I lost muse and wrapped it up quickly. But yeah enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>Wilbur glared at his fiancé as he sat in the driver's seat of the hovercraft. His arms were crossed across his chest and he sat with the back against the seat. His brown eyes were set on Kolbie's figure as she sat in the passenger side seat. His fiancé was clad in a dress. That was a first for him. He'd never seen her in a dress. It looked nice. The dress was a light blue and looked nice against her newly tanned skin; not that he wasn't found of the pale skin she'd sported prior to her stay with the Donaldson's, it was just that the new tan added to her amazing looks. Her light blue dress was v cut and was a halter top. A small about of cleavage was visible because of the cut; something else that Wilbur liked. The white dress stopped just above her knees when she was standing, so now that she was sitting the dress was slightly shorter. Again, something else that Wilbur liked; glimpses of her toned legs might be what he needed to get him through the night.<p>

"The craft isn't going to drive itself," Kolbie muttered to him. She looked up and smiled. 'Well actually," she reached over to the panel. However, before she could press the auto-drive button, Wilbur swatted her hand away. "That was mean."

"What you did was mean," Wilbur replied through a pout.

Kolbie snorted and leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and head on the dashboard. "How long do you plan on sitting me in the car with no air conditioning while it's a million degrees outside?"

"Until you cancel sending me to my own personal hell," was Wilbur's answer.

Again Kolbie snorted and leaned her back against the seat again. She ran her fingers through her straight black hair and huffed. Her right hand unconsciously fell to the ring on her left hand. According to Wilbur, she'd been playing with it on and off since he placed the ring on her finger a week ago. He'd said that it was cute, in a sort of paranoid way. He thought it was cute how she spun the ring around on her finger. He'd asked her if it was too big, even though it fit snuggly on her finger. In response, she shook her head and continued to spin the ring on her finger.

"Well then move, so I can drive and then you can sit in the craft, while I eat," Kolbie replied. Wilbur shook his head, stubbornly. His dark haired fiancée groaned, "Why are you doing this?"

He tossed her a look that questioned her sanity and waved his hands around as he spoke. "You were there, it's because of you."

Kolbie felt a stab in her chest. "So you're saying that _I _ruined your relationship with your father?" Her voice was soft and quiet. She was hurt.

Wilbur noticed that and sighed. He touched her shoulder as he started the craft and backed it out of the space. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he pulled onto the street. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. I don't like the way that my father treated you. I don't like how he treated us. I don't like how he separated us," he stroked her hair. "You know how I feel about that. It's not you, it's just the situation, but God knows it's not your fault."

Kolbie remained silent. She had nothing to say. For the first time, in a long time, she was speechless. Her heart; the red muscle in her chest that pumped throughout her body, the part of her that was cold and frozen for so long, the center of her being run completely off emotion, told her it was her fault. It spoke to her as they hover down the road. This. Is. Your. Fault, it said repeatedly. Every four beats, the sentence repeated itself. Her heart knew that the fact that her fiancé and soon to be father-in-law were fighting. He heart knew that if she hadn't opened her mouth and spoken to him then this would have never happened. Wilbur would still be having sex with Brandi and his father would still be able to look at him without being disgusted. Her heart knew that she was the root of the problem. It was like a wisdom tooth. It wasn't the nerve and it wasn't the tooth itself, it was the damn root that was pushing on the nerve. Mr. Robinson was the nerve and Wilbur the tooth, one guess as to what Kolbie was. However, her brain, the mass in her skull that controlled all parts of her body, the part of her that held all of her memories of the cold years, the part of her that ran purely off logic, told her that Wilbur was right. It wasn't her fault that they were fighting. It just happened. It was a chain of events. She was sure that if Wilbur had fallen in love with Brandi, for some mystical reason, and Brandi suddenly became an orphan, he would have done the same for her. That's just how Wilbur was. He gave a damn about the people he loved, and the people that didn't give a damn about the people he loved; he didn't give a damn about. It's just how he was. It wasn't her fault. All the math and logic in the world told her that.

"Hey," he muttered to her, pulling the craft into park. "I'm really sorry." He jumped out of the craft and walked to Kolbie's side, opened the door and then gently pulled her out. "I'm really sorry," he kissed her left hand. She still said nothing. "Really, really sorry," he kissed her cheek. She still didn't respond, but in the faint light he could see a smiled. "Really, really, really, sorry," he kissed her lips. "Forgive me?" he begged.

"Fine, but just this one time," she responded finally. "Be nice," she stated as the two walked towards the door.

Before the raven-haired couple reached the door, Spike and Demetri appeared from the post and smiled at them. Wilbur sighed and shook his head.

"I don't believe that you met them during your last stay," Wilbur muttered to her. "Spike and Demetri," he introduced respectively, spike on the left, therefore first, then Demetri on the right. "They're twins."

"Wilbur!" the twin shouted.

"Ring my doorbell," Spike shouted.

"No, no ring mine," Demetri said over him.

And thus the argument began. Back and forth. Wilbur sighed and pulled Kolbie with him as he walked between the two plant pots and knocked on the door. The twins were amazing, as if no one had ever just knocked on the door. They grew silent then and sunk back into their terracotta colored ceramic pots. Lefty, then answered the door. Kolbie shifted her body behind Wilbur, as she always had when she saw the octopus butler. She didn't like him, he was big and purple, the color of day old bruises. He had a yellow eye, why yellow. Wilbur shielded her as they walked into the house.

"You know, one day, you're going to have to get over that. Thanks, Lefty," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but not right now, Wilbur. Right now, I'm still trying to ingest the fact that you have a huge purple octopus as a butler. Is that okay with you?" she inquired quietly.

Wilbur sighed and stopped short of the dining room doors. "Are you sure, we can always turn around and get takeout," he offered. Kolbie shook her head as she pushed him forward. "My treat?" he offered again. She shoved him again, and his hand was on the handle. "Fine," Wilbur muttered as he pulled the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You guys are just awesome, you know that? I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I wanted you guys to know, that because of the reviews, _How to Save a Life_ was the first story that I've written that I finished. So you for you and me. We seem to be a great team. There's gonna be another A/N at the end of the chapter. It's not a mandatory read, but I don't know, I wanted to say something about this entry.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>"Wilbur," Franny, him mother, exclaimed as her son pushed the door to the dining room open. She hurried over to him and engulfed her son in a bone crushing hug. Wilbur returned the hug and tried to squirm free from his mother's death grip. His mother then turned to her son's raven haired girlfriend. "And Kolbie," she said. Kolbie, who'd back away from Wilbur to allow his mother to hug him, smiled and took a small step towards her. Franny then wrapped Kolbie in a hug. "You look lovely, dear," Franny told her. Kolbie's cheeks turned a light pink and Franny smiled as she straightened and brushed her hands down her black skirt. "Still the shy one, I see." Kolbie looked down; her side swept bang covered her eyes. "Well I'm glad that you came," her small hand squeezed Wilbur's shoulder. "The both of you," his mother said as she touch Kolbie's shoulder as well. Franny smiled and waved towards the table. "Well, sit down, you two. You father will be hear shortly. Wilbur, play nicely," she advised.<p>

Wilbur mumbled something under his breath and then made his way to his usual seat at the table. Kolbie slipped into the seat beside her lover's younger sister. "Hey, you cut your hair," the seven year old pointed out. Kolbie nodded.

"You're observant, your brother still hasn't noticed," Kolbie whispered into the girl's ear. "But that's okay, he is forgiven."

"Do you forgive him because he and daddy are fighting?"

"Yes, and because I love him very much," Kolbie told MJ. The young girl made and disgusted face and turned away from Kolbie and back to the vine of grapes in front other. Wilbur sat next to her with his arm crossed across his chest and he was mumbling under his breath again. "You should stop talking to yourself," Kolbie whispered to him. "People might begin to think that you are crazy." Wilbur continued to scowl. "Stop, he's not even here," Kolbie tried to reason.

"He couldn't even show up to his own house for dinner on time," Wilbur grumbled.

"I don't have time to listen to you whine," she told him. Wilbur's grandmother called Kolbie from across the table and Kolbie turned her grey eyes to her. "Yes?"

"Well, sweetie, tell us how you've been." Lucille told her.

* * *

><p>Cornelius Robinson walked into the dining room, just as Kolbie finished speaking of her time with her foster family. Wilbur had even started to relax a little and was able to joke around with his secret fiancé. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as she spoke. The hand stroking was more of a comfort for him that her. It was part of Wilbur's need to touch her; to make sure she was really there and had no plans on leaving. The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful. Then Cornelius walked in. Immediately, a dark cloud formed over Wilbur's head and the grin that he worn disappeared and a scowl replaced it. Wilbur's grip on Kolbie's hand tightened, so much that it was painful. She kicked him lightly under the table and he released her hand, muttering a soft apology. His arms crossed across his chest and he leaned against the back of the chair. The mood had gone from cheerful to dark within a millisecond.<p>

"Hello, Cornelius," Franny greeted cheerfully. She pecked her husband on the cheek as he sat down in the open seat next to her. "How was your day?"

"Long," Cornelius replied shortly.

Carl, the golden robot, rolled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He skidded to a stop beside Wilbur and a multitude of little Carl's ran on to the table carrying plates of meatloaf. "Dinner is served." Carl wheeled himself away from the table but not before saying, "It's good to see you again, Wilbur."

Cornelius, who was in the middle of picking up his fork, stopped and looked up at Wilbur. It was like he'd just noticed Wilbur was there. In fact, Kolbie realized with great disappointment, he did just realize that there were two extra dinner guest. He turned his blue eyes to his wife in surprise. He didn't know? Franny didn't tell him that they were coming for dinner. She was shocked that Franny would do something like that. Franny mouthed something that looked like: 'I'm sorry, I meant to tell you', but Cornelius was still less than pleased. He turned his blue eyes back to his son. The air was tense and suddenly Kolbie felt like she couldn't breathe. To avoid drawing attention to herself she picked up her knife and fork and started to slice her meatloaf. She counted to ten and then exhaled slowly. She looked up at her fiancé and saw that he'd also busied himself with the cutting of his meatloaf.

Franny turned to Kolbie with a panicked expression on her face. Kolbie could see that she was trying to think of something to break the tension, she could tell from the way her eyes darted across the room. "Kolbie, I hear you're a wonderful artist," Franny tried.

Kolbie shook her head and a small shy smile played on her lips. "Not wonderful, but I suppose I'm good at what I do."

"Wilbur, have you seen any of her work?" his mother questioned in a vain attempt to get her son speak. Instead, he said nothing.

"Answer your mother," he father said in a stern voice not looking up from his dinner. Wilbur bit his lip and tightened his grip on the fork in his hand, but didn't speak. "Wilbur, answer you mother," his father said again, his voice equally as stern, but looked up at his son. "Wilbur Reginald Robinson, answer you mother." Cornelius' hand shook as he glared at his son who remained silent. "NOW!" he roared, slamming his fist on the table.

"NO!" Wilbur answered easily as loud as his father. "I HAVE NOT SEEN ANY OF HER WORK!"

Kolbie frowned and placed her hand on Wilbur's leg. "Shh, calm down," she whispered to him, hoping that her soft words would calm him.

Franny looked panicked as touched her husband's shoulder. She tossed Kolbie a desperate look and Kolbie shrugged. It was her turn to try now. "How's the inventing going, Mr. Robinson?" she asked so quietly that she wasn't really sure he'd heard her.

"Fine, Kolbie, just fine," he replied curtly.

"Anything new and exciting?" Kolbie tried again.

"No," Mr. Robinson replied even more curtly.

Kolbie's grey eyes lowered her lap, where she folded her hands. Her bang covered her grey eyes. Then there was silence. Wilbur touched Kolbie's cheek and she flinched away. Wilbur balled his fist and pushed the plate away from him. Kolbie's grey eyes flicked up to him and she sighed. There was no controlling what was going to happen. It was inevitable and she just let it roll. Kolbie tossed Franny an apologetic look and Mrs. Robinson exhaled softly.

"Don't be rude to her," Wilbur said. His voice was tense and Kolbie from her close distance could see every vein in his arm. "I'm not rude to your wide you aren't rude to my fiancée, that's fair right?"

The word fiancée slipped off Wilbur's tongue as easily as any other word in the sentence. Kolbie's eyes grey grew wide, this was not who they planned on telling him. There was a plan. Wilbur was going to announce their engagement to everyone over desert. He was going to be calm when he said it. He wasn't supposed to be angry when announcing something so big. But no, Wilbur tossed their plan out of the window and went his own way.

There was silence around the table. No one knew what to say. The word was so subtle, that the Robinson family had hardly noticed it. In fact, they were attempting to ignore that argument going on between father and son. All eyes were on Cornelius. He too tried to down out his son's words, and as a resold almost missed the 'f' word. It seemed to, the naked eye, that Cornelius Robinson did miss the three syllable word. His body didn't tense, well tense any more than it already was, and he continued to slice his meatloaf. However, he did notice. Slowly, the blond man's face began to turn red as he looked up at his eighteen year old son.

"Your what?" he asked. Cornelius' voice shook with rage.

"My fiancée," Wilbur spoke slowly, like he was trying to explain something to someone much younger than him. "You know when two people are engaged to be married."

"Wilbur, do NOT speak to me that way," his father demanded.

"Maybe we should just-" Franny interrupted.

"NO, FRANNY!" her husband roared. Beside him, and unnoticed to him, Franny's eyes began to water. Cornelius had not meant to hurt his wife's feelings, simply silence her. "When had you planned on telling us this?" the inventor growled at his son.

"Eh, tonight, actually," Wilbur's voice shook with anger; however, Kolbie's grip on his hand kept him from doing anything rash.

Wilbur and Cornelius exchanged looks. The elder Robinson's look was full of rage. However, as Kolbie watched him longer she spotted something else in her soon-to-be father-on-law's eyes. That something in his eyes was familiar. She knew that she'd seen it before. Cornelius narrowed his eyes and his blue eyes left Wilbur's brown ones and found her grey pair, only for a split second, and then she knew. That something behind that anger was rage was disapproval. His father disapproved of her living with him and being engaged to him. He disapproved of her in general. Kolbie turned her eyes away and to the plate of unfinished meatloaf in front of her. Her hand moved from his leg and clasped firmly on to her other hand, now both of her hands rested on her lap, and her grey eyes watched them as if they were brand new. Wilbur noticed the lack of grip on his thigh and turned his brown eyes towards her. The sight before him was heart wrenching. After all that work and effort that he'd put into fixing her, she was broken again; a single look from his stupid, bastard father, broken her all over once again. Wilbur's anger was renewed. Even though nothing was said, Kolbie's feelings were hurt.

"What did you do to her?" Wilbur asked. His voice was even and slow.

"Nothing," was his curt reply. "Come to my office for a moment." It was supposed to be a question, however it came out as a demand; it lacked the upward inflection it needed to be deemed a question.

Wilbur pushed his chair back and stood. He made no effort to lighten to the mood. He simply stood and walked towards the stairs, where he paused and wait for his father. From there they walked up the stairs together. As soon as they were gone, the mood lighten immensely, however, the damage to the evening was done. Most of the family excused themselves from the table and left their dinner half eaten; soon only Kolbie and Franny remained. From their positions in the dining room, they could hear the Robinson men shouting, however it was impossible to understand what they were saying. In fact, Kolbie was sure that neither of them could hear the other, because they were screaming over one another.

After a moment of being alone with her son's fiancée, Mrs. Robinson turned to the kitchen. "Carl," she called, although her voice wasn't as loud as he thought. The golden robot heard her and appeared in the door. "Bring a bowl of the ice cream." She turned her attention to Kolbie, who nodded. "Make that two." Carl disappeared and then reappeared carrying two bowls of vanilla ice cream. He placed the bowls in front of the women. He then left leaving the room silent as the ice cream melted before them.

The both attempted to eat the desert before them; however, it was impossible with the fighting in the background. Kolbie, who'd only eaten about three spoonfuls of her desert, stopped when she heard glass shattering. It took everything to mot drop her spoon, full of her four spoon of ice cream, on the floor. She chanced a glance at Mrs. Robinson and noted that she too wasn't eating the desert. Her eyes were trained to the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Kolbie finally managed to say. Her voice was strangled and quiet. She wasn't sure if Franny had even heard her.

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Robinson told the raven haired girl. There was a loud sound from the office. The sound was familiar to Kolbie. It was the sound of someone falling; more specifically someone being pushed into falling. Kolbie tensed.

The door slammed open, it hit the wall behind the door hard. The shouting continued. The younger Robinson was silent as he descended the stairs. His right eye, his gorgeous right eye, was bruised. His father hit him. His hands were balled, and shook angrily at his sides, and knuckles bloodied. The collar of his dress shirt lifted. He stomped down the stairs angrily as his father continued to shout. Kolbie couldn't make out anything that his father was saying to him. She only saw Wilbur.

"We're leaving," he stated to Kolbie. "Have a wonderful evening, mom." Kolbie sat frozen in her chair. She couldn't move, she wanted to but she couldn't. "Kolbie, let's go." His voice was sharp and cut through her fragile skin. However, that was what she needed. The pain brought her back to reality. The girl stood and touched Franny's shoulder, who touched her hand in return, and left with Wilbur.

Once they were out of the house and at the craft, Wilbur cracked. Out of pure rage, he hit the side of the craft only blooding his knuckles more. "Wilbur," Kolbie tried softly. His fist collided with the metal of the craft again, and again, and again. Kolbie stopped trying to call to him after a while and just let him hit the side of the craft. She knew how to take a dent out of the car so it wouldn't be a problem. If that's how he need to air his anger, then she'd let him. Kolbie stood there and watched as her fiancé rammed his fist into the side of the craft repeatedly. It seemed like an eternity that she stood watching him. Finally, after a final punch to the craft, he turned to her. He dug in his pocket and tossed her the keys.

"Maybe you should drive?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not to sure that I like this chapter. I had an idea of how I wanted it to go and it didn't go that way. I have like twenty versions of this chapter on my computer. So that's why it took a while to get this chapter up. There was one where it was just dinner and then the fight was the next chapter. So tell me what you think? The next chapter will be full of fluff, since this one was kind of gloomy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it's whatever. So I don't have a lot to say about this chapter. It's a little fluffy, but it has something to do with the plot. So it's not a filler chapter or anything. I do like this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as well.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>Kolbie drove to their shared apartment, while Wilbur sat in the passenger seat in silence. His arms were crossed across his chest and his blood leaked on to the dress shirt that he wore. Kolbie tried to offer him a napkin numerous times, and numerous times he declined with a shake of his head. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them and said nothing. When they finally reached their apartment complex, Wilbur was out of the hovercraft before she'd even managed to park it. From her seat in the craft, she watched as he stormed up to the second floor, to their apartment, 216, and slam the door behind him. She waited for a moment, exhaled shakily, and slid out of the vehicle.<p>

She walked into the apartment slowly, after realizing he hadn't locked the door, and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. He hadn't destroyed everything in his path. She closed the door quietly, locking it, and made her way to the kitchen. Knowing Wilbur, he didn't get anything to nurse his blacken eye or bandage his hand. She grabbed a clear, Ziploc bag and filled it with ice. Then she grabbed at the first aid kit. With the proper medical aids, she walked to the bedroom door, which was closed, and leaned on it.

"Hey, Wilbur?" she asked quietly. He didn't answer her. She sighed and pushed the door open. The room was dark and the only light came from the street light outside of their window. From the orange-ish, borwn light she could see Wilbur lying on his stomach. As she walked closer, she could see that he'd shed his dress shirt and jeans. She sighed and sat next to him. "Wilbur," she sang softly. He still didn't respond. "Here," she said and held the bag of ice out beside him. For a moment, she thought that he was going to ignore the ice and allow his eye to a swell. However, he took the bag from her and rolled over on to his back. He winced slightly as him back made contact with the bed.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he pressed the ice to his eye.

Kolbie leaned forward and hit the lights so that she could appropriately tend to his hand. When her hand left the light switch, she let her hand slide down the headboard and to his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch. Kolbie pulled her hand away and curled her fingers into a small fist. She felt rejected, but she knew it wasn't anything against her. She then turned her eyes to the kit. She pulled out the antiseptic wipes, sterile gauze, and dressing for his wound. The grey-eyed girl opened the wipe and then turned to Wilbur. "May I?" she asked remembering that he had just flinched away from her touch. He didn't respond verbally, but he nodded. "It's going to hurt," she added.

"Don't treat me like a child," he said darkly without looking at her.

She turned her eyes downward and ran the wipe across his knuckles roughly. He winced again, but didn't pull away. She then pressed the gauze to his knuckles and then wrapped it in the dressing. She held her hand out for his other hand. He switched hands and gave her his other hand. She repeated the process and then pushed his hand off her lap roughly. He tossed her a nasty look, but she was already standing and walking out the door.

"Kolbie," he called after her, his voice was hoarse. She turned to face him one of her dark eyebrows lifted. "I'm sorry."

Kolbie sighed and left the room. She then dropped the used first aid items into the trash and then placed the kit on the counter. She couldn't stay mad at him, especially since he had apologized. He looked like a lost kid sitting on their bed with a pack of ice held to his eye and his fingers wrapped together. All he needed was someone to talk to; someone to understand what he was going though. It just happened that Kolbie was that person. It seemed that he'd lucked out in that way. Kolbie made her way back to the bedroom, and when she reached the doorway she stepped through, and closed the door behind her, as if someone were sitting in the living room listening. The girl sat down on the bed across from him and exhaled slowly. She reached out towards him and took the bag of ice from him, and this time he didn't flinch away.

"You're holding it wrong," she told him. "You're just going to get a lap full of water holding it like that and they swelling won't go down." She placed the bag on his eye gently and he took it from her. They were silent for a moment. "I'm so sorry," she said finally.

"For what?" he asked her.

"Because you had to experience what I experienced every day of my life," she mumbled not meeting his brown eyes. They were quiet for another long moment. "It's awful, isn't it? To see so much hatred and fury in the eyes of someone that's supposed to love you and you them; it's awful." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Wilbur didn't respond he just got a blank look in his eyes and looked past her. She sighed. "I was like that too," she started. His brown eyes flicked to her grey ones. The look in his eyes was unreadable and she felt a chill go down her spine, his eyes were always readable. "It's easier when you talk to someone." She told him quietly. "I talked to you." Kolbie pushed herself off the bed; she stopped, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to draw a bath," she told him as she left and waked to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Kolbie lit candles which she had been given as a housewarming present of sorts from Franny. She then blew out the match and turned on the tap. She watched the golden, orange flames dance on their wicks until the water ran hot. She then stopped the tub, which took a moment because the stopper wasn't quite fit for the drain, and watched as the clear liquid filled the white porcelain tub. Then she grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and poured it into the tub under the running water. Again she watched as she the tub filled. Once it was full she stopped the tap and turned the lights off in the bathroom.

The girl shed her clothes and slipped into the impossibly hot water. Wilbur other told her that she was going to burn her skin off with the water she bathed and showered in, but she didn't. He teased that she'd lost the ability to feel pain, but she knew that he was wrong, so again she didn't mind. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and then relaxed into the hot water. Her grey eyes closed and she exhaled softly. She then slid down further into the hot water until she was completely submerged. She opened her grey eyes and watched the shadows from the flames dance on the wall with her watery and soapy vision. When her lungs hurt and begged for air, she surfaced and took a deep breath. She wiped the soap from her eyes and pressed her back against the porcelain. Her now wet ponytail hung over the back of the tub and dripped on to the white laminated tile.

"Hey," she said quietly. Without looking she knew that Wilbur was leaning on the door frame. He watched her chest raise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Hey," he replied equally as quiet.

"You can sit down if you'd like," she pointed to the grey rug beside her with a soapy finger. Her grey eyes still closed. She heard him come and sit beside her, cross-legged. She could feel his eyes on her bare skin and it brought a smile to her lips. "So you want to-"

"He doesn't like that we're living together. He doesn't like that we got engaged without his permission. He doesn't like that you are so willing. He doesn't like that you haven't sought out help for your past. He doesn't like that…"

Kolbie cut him off with a soft kiss. Due to her of her change in position, a bit of water rushed out of the tub and on to the floor. She felt her heart race in her chest as he brought his hand to her cheek. The bandaging on his hand made his touch rough and scratchy, but she didn't mind. His hand left her face and traveled back to pull her hair out of its ponytail. It took him a bit longer to accomplish the task, seeing as four of his fingers were wrapped together. However, once he'd managed to get her hair tie to fall into the tub he went to run his fingers through her hair, but realized that would be damn near impossible. Not breaking their kiss he pulled the dressing off his hand, bloodied gauze fell to the floor, and ran his fingers through her dark hair. He pulled her as close as the confines of the tub would let him and kissed her harder.

Kolbie pulled away completely out of breath and in need of oxygen. "That was only to get you to stop telling me how much your father dislikes me and our relationship," she told him. "But no, you had to take everything into your own hands."

Wilbur sighed. "He said that he didn't want to see me anymore."

Kolbie shifted her weight in the tub and more water rushed over the edge and on to Wilbur's legs. "You can get in if you want," she told him, watching his muscles tense while he thought. He slipped his hand into the water and drew it out slowly. He nodded and she moved forward and he slipped into the tub behind her, still wearing his boxers. Kolbie leaned back against his chest and she sighed softly. "Did he say anything positive?" she asked quietly.

"He said that I was like the guy he fired last month," Wilbur said into her dark hair. "That guy was impulsive. He said that he had potential though. He was great, just too impulsive."

"That's positive," she said quietly. He started to draw random patterns on her stomach and a chill ran her spine. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt her cheeks flush. She couldn't tell if it was from the heat of the water or the intimate position that they were it.

"I suppose, if you want to look at it that way. However, I don't," he told her. He kissed the back of her neck and smiled. "He did say that he was glad that if I was going to ruin my life and crash and burn, at least I was going to do it with you." Kolbie laughed and shook her head. She relaxed back and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her neck and her cheek. "Seriously, that was the only positive thing that he said that whole time. I'm glad that it was about you."

She smiled and he kissed her lips. "Well, I'm happy that he said a nice thing about me."

She felt Wilbur shrug behind her and he sighed. "Yeah, well, we know one good thing that came out of tonight."

"Yeah? What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what his answer would be.

"I never have to go back there again," he stated.

Kolbie laughed and shook her head. "You're right; I will never send you to your own personal hell again."

"Promise?" he asked quietly, almost like he was a child.

"I promise." She leaned over and kissed him effectively sealing their agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry about that lovely disappearance. I went out of the country for nine days and didn't take my computer with me. Then when I got home, I decided that I hated the six hundred words I had typed for this chapter, so I deleted those six hundred words and started over. I think that I like how this chapter fits into the story, and it does the same thing that the other chapter was going to do. So yeah, I'm pretty happy with this entry. Oh and I'm going to clarify this as well, Mary-Jane is blond. I like her better that way. Not blond, blond like Cornelius, but still blond.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons, just my amazing plot line.

* * *

><p>"Cornelius Robinson," Franny shouted as she stormed into the bedroom that they shared. "You were so out of line. You call your son right now and you apologize to him." Her hands were pressed to her hips and she was tapping her foot on the ground before her.<p>

Her husband turned his blue eyes up to her and sighed. He slowly took his glasses off and sat them on the bedside table. "Franny," he started slowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's not that easy."

"Yeah, it is. Just pick up the phone and call your son."

"He's the one in the wrong, Franny." Mrs. Robinson, out of pure anger, tossed the pillow from the chaise lounge at her husband. Not being able to see, the blond was greeted by the rough fabric of the pillow. "What the heck Franny?" the man exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his face.

"You are that boy's FATHER; you should never be the one to say that HE was in the wrong. He's a CHILD; he's supposed to be in the wrong. That's how he learns," Franny said through gritted teeth. She reached for another pillow, but before she could throw it he moved out of the bed and towards her. "You're his father. You should know better, he's just a child." Tears fell from her eyes as she sank down to the carpet in front of the lounge. "I just want my son back. You're pushing him away. He's still a kid, he needs his mother."

Cornelius sighed and placed his glasses on the bridge on his nose, then sat beside his wife. "He wants to grow up to quickly, Franny. I know that he's a child, ad you know that he's a child. However, he thinks that he's a man. He thinks that he's old enough to be married and live with some girl." Franny shot her husband a look through her tears. She really liked Kolbie, and hated when Cornelius called her 'that girl' or 'some girl'. "Not that there's anything wrong with," he paused, "Kolbie. It's just she seems like a huge distraction." He ran his fingers through his hair and then pulled Franny close. "I'm not trying to push him away. He's going through his rebellious stage later in life. So if he wants to be treated like a man, then I'll treat him like one."

"You hit him though," Franny interrupted.

"Saw his eye, did you?" Franny snorted and he sighed again. "That was a reflex. He hit, so I hit back. It was not intentional, I did apologize."

Franny wiped her tears on her sleeve and leaned into his side. "It just seems that you are so," she tried to find a word, "strange whenever Wilbur comes around. Actually, you're becoming stranger as the days pass. Are you experimenting on yourself?" He shook his head and smiled. "I was just wandering. Well, I had planned on kicking you out of the bedroom and telling you to sleep in the garage or on the sofa, but you seem sincere. You can stay, for now." He shoved her gently. "Seriously, call him."

The blond rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. However, he before his could respond there was a soft knock at the door. Franny was the one to call the knocker into the room. After a moment of the knob rattling, a head of blond hair poked into the room. The girl turned her head up towards the bed and then towards the chase. She spotted her mother with her arms crossed and her father with a lifted eyebrow.

"What are you doing up?" Cornelius asked. The girl pushed the door open and fully entered the room. "Your mother put you to bed hours ago." The blond walked slowly to the man, but she stopped and turned to her mother.

"I couldn't sleep," Mary-Jane replied and she buried her head under her mother's chin. The room was quiet for a moment. "Amy's parents got a divorce last year. She said that it was hard. She never sees her dad anymore, and her mom is married to another man. He's a police officer." The two parents exchanged looks. "She said that they never talk to each other and it's like her father doesn't exist." She pulled out of her mother's grasp and sat on the lounge, while her parents remained on the floor in front of it. "Are you and mommy getting a divorce?"

"No, honey," her father answered immediately and her mother shook her head in agreement. "Why?"

"Because you're always angry and yelling," the young girl squeezed the stuffed animal she had in her arms so hard that Cornelius was sure the eyes were going to pop out.

"Daddy's just stressed, baby," Franny supplied when Cornelius gave her a look that begged for help.

"Oh," she replied. "Is the stress making you hate Wilbur, too?"

Silence passed between the family. "I don't hate your brother. He and Daddy are just on different pages right now. We just aren't getting along, but I don't hate your brother."

"Oh," she said again. After a moment, she slipped off the chase and went to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the Mr. and Mrs. chorused.

* * *

><p>Distantly a clock chimed midnight and the inventor stirred. He gently pushed his wife off his shoulder and rose from the bed. After grabbing his robe off the hook on the door, he walked out of the room. He walked down the curved hall, his feet leaving footprints in the carpet, and to the stairs. His hand found the dark wood of the railing and he used it to guide his way down to the first floor. He then turned to walk to the garage. Silently, he opened the door and slipped into the hovercraft. The craft started quietly, Cornelius quickly turned the lights off, and he pulled out of the garage without incident.<p>

Now he was on the road, his bare feet pressed against the cold metal of the pedal. He sped through the streets, trying to get to his destination as soon as possible. The streets once he reached the city were almost empty. The streets were eerily quiet, but the inventor didn't seem to notice. His mind was set on getting to his destination. Due to the lack of other vehicles, all lights were green to him, even red ones. Darkened building sped by. Then the buildings slowly started to disappear as the inventor exited the city. Soon there was something but grass and hills, and the occasional house.

The inventor made a sharp left, up a paved driveway, and disappeared into the neglected trees. The inventor pulled to a stop just outside of the house and stepped out. The driveway was chipped here, and bruised his naked feet, but the inventor walked as if he didn't notice. The house before him was grey. However, in the moonlight the spots were the shutters used to be were white. The inventor approached the dirty red door and knocked once, the door opened with an eerie creak. In stepped the inventor, not bothering to close the door and walked to the basement. There he met another door. He knocked, but this door didn't open.

There was a rustle from behind the door and then the sound of a lock clicking.

"I thought that you weren't coming," the voice said from behind the door as it opened. The inventor entered the door and it was closed behind him. The lights flicked on and a brown haired man appeared from behind the door. "Well now that you are here…" The inventor was ushered to the chair in front of him, which the inventor sat in quickly. Metal straps quickly covered the man's wrist and ankles.

"They know," another voice said to the brown haired man. "Henry, they know."

The man named Henry clicked his tongue and turned to the voice. "Do they? So what you are saying is that your theory has failed. That you aren't the inventor that you say you are." The inventor in the chair slumped, the man in the corner scoffed, and Henry chuckled. "They know nothing." He pulled a chip from the chaired inventor and held it in his palm. With his free hand his pressed a blue button and another inventor appeared. Henry placed the chip into the slot at the base of the skull of the new inventor.

"They know," the voice insisted.

"Mr. Robinson, they know nothing." There was a pause. "Well, actually they know that you are tearing your family apart. That's all they need to know."

"You're not going to get away with this," Cornelius growled from his confined corner. He watched as Henry activated the clone.

"It seems that I already have, Cornelius. You'll see your family fall apart just like I watched mine," Henry replied, as the clone of the Great Inventor left the basement and headed back to the craft.

"Henry, stop this. This is mad," Cornelius, the real Cornelius, shouted at the man that was holding him hostage.

"Yes, it is isn't it?" Henry replied as he left the room and turned the light off. "But mad is fun, isn't it?" he asked closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmm, I think that the last part was a bit confusing, but I think it's understandable. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So firstly, I dedicate this chapter to my birthday, which was on July 8th and all of the other people that have July birthdays. YAY! So I kind of think this is a fluffy chapter. This chapter and the next chapter(s) were supposed to be one chapter. However, I think that it would be too long of a chapter. So I split it up. I like the fluff in this one. So yeah, that's all: Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"Hey," a voice called to her, penetrating her dreams. "Hey, come on, wake up." The voice was familiar, but she burrowed deeper under the blankets. "Come on, up." The blankets were pulled off her body and her legs were greeted by the cold air of the room. She groaned and curled up into a small ball, trying to retain her warmth. "Up," the voice commanded. She opened her grey eyes and sighed. Her right eyebrow rose and waited on him to speak. "Happy Birthday, love," Wilbur said to her.<p>

"What," she asked her voice hoarse from sleep.

"It's your birthday, silly," he repeated before kissing her forehead.

"Okay, why did you wake me up?" she asked him. Wilbur shot her a confused look; Kolbie then laughed and sat up. She ran her fingers through her raven hair and sighed. "You've forgotten already have you? The last birthday I can remember celebrating is never, well the one that I had last year, but that was nothing. It's never been a special day for me. It's just a day."

Wilbur was speechless. He never thought that a parent could not celebrate their child's birthday. However, he'd never thought a parent would do what her father did to her. "Well you are going to celebrate this one, and you are gonna like it." He pinched her cheek and the slapped it gently. "Get dressed."

"Wow, that the first time I've heard you say that," she joked. Wilbur rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. "Seriously though," she heard him laugh and she hopped off the bed. Clad in a pair of his shorts and a tee shirt that also belonged to him, she ran into the kitchen. "What do you have planned?" she asked carefully as she set in the nearest chair.

Wilbur pulled a plate out of the cabinet and placed it beside an eye on the stove. On that eye was an omelet pan. He slipped the omelet onto the plate and then dropped a few pieces of bacon on to the plate. He then placed the dish before her and grabbed the syrup. He watched and Kolbie poured the sticky brown liquid on the omelet and sighed. "Nothing much, just this lovely breakfast, and then lunch later. I was going to let you decide what you wanted to do, but you don't want to do anything…"

Kolbie smiled and slipped out of her spot in the chair and darted towards him. He stumbled back a little as her small fame collided with his, holding an omelet pan in one hand and then carton of eggs in the other he was careful not to fall. Wilbur placed the pan on an eye of the stove and then placed the eggs on the counter. As affectionate as she'd become, he wasn't sure that he had seen her like this. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. She buried her nose in his chest and sighed. The stood like that for a long moment before Wilbur pushed her away gently. His eyes met her grey one's with an unasked question and Kolbie rolled her eyes, kissed his lips, and returned back to her seat. For a moment, she just sliced at her omelet with her fork and was quiet. "Thank you," she finally said, after her omelet was all sliced.

"What for?' Wilbur asked as he sat next to her at the table with his plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"For a birthday," she answered quietly.

He was quiet and then he leaned over and kissed her syrup covered lips. "You are welcome," he mumbled against her lips.

Kolbie rolled her grey eyes and turned to her breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence. When she'd finished, Wilbur took her plate, rinsed it, and put it in the dishwasher. Kolbie crossed her arms and her right eyebrow rose. He walked behind her and kissed her neck and then her lips. His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he pulled away and walked into the bedroom that they shared. He leaned on the frame and looked over at his raven haired roommate. He then walked into the room. Something in his eyes told her to follow him. So she stood, stretched, and waltzed into the bedroom.

As soon as she entered the room, Wilbur's lips crashed on to hers. Gently, he backed her into the wall behind her and kissed her harder. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. He was granted to permission that he so desperately wanted. Her taste, the tropical fruit taste covered his tongue, as their tongues battled for dominance. She gave in to him, seeing as her personality was far from dominate. She could feel his smirk on her lips as they kiss. He filled the empty space between them with one step. Wilbur broke the kiss, but not before biting her bottom lip lightly. A shiver ran down her spine as she leaned against the wall, her breathing labored.

After a moment, she punched his arm lightly. He shot her a look and rubbed the spot that she'd hit. Usually her hits didn't hurt, but she'd managed to hit one of the bruises that he'd received from the argument with his father. "Sorry, but you know you can't do that."

"Do what?" he asked as her kissed her neck again. His words vibrated against her skin and another shiver ran down her spine.

"This," although she knew that he couldn't see it, she waved her hand between them. "You're messing me around now I'm going to all off all day." He kissed down her collarbone and to her sternum. "Stop," she attempted to push him away, but it was in vain. He was much stronger than her and she didn't really want him to stop. He captured her lips again. Her hands rest on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding under his shirt. He smiled against her lips and pulled her against him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Well consider the messing around stopped." He stole another kiss from her before continuing. "I got you something." Kolbie's face flushed. "Yes, I know the horror of someone getting you something for your birthday." He reached for a box on the bedside table and presented it to her. Kolbie took the box from him and opened it slowly. The last piece of jewelry she'd received from him was an engagement ring that cost more than she wanted to know. So she was a little cautious when she opened it. A small silver bracelet with a small sliver heart on it revealed itself. On the top left of the heart was a small ruby. Kolbie sighed and plucked it from the box and closed it. "Can I put it on?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and Wilbur took the bracelet from her hand and placed it on her right arm.

"It's lovely," she told him as she admired it. Her eyes caught scratches on the heart; however after closer examination she discovered that it was an engraving. _W&K,_ read the engraving. Those three small characters made her heart leap in her chest. Wilbur reached across and flipped the heart over. The back read; _Forever yours, as you are mine. – Wilbur._ "It's really lovely."

"I was hoping you'd like it," he admitted as he fell back on to the bed. Kolbie hopped on to the bed and curled up beside him. "You know how you are," he muttered.

"How am I?" she asked.

"Well, you don't like it when people fuss over you," he told her.

"I don't dislike it," she finally admitted. A familiar pause of five seconds, lingered in the air before her answer. "I'm just not used to it. I was never fussed over as a child, so when it happens I don't really know what to do. So it's not that I don't like it. I do enjoy it." Her face flushed. She felt like she was beginning to sound high-maintenance.

"Ah, you do enjoy being spoiled. Well, I suppose that I'll have to do it more often," Wilbur joked.

She shook her head and cuddled closer to him, enjoying the heat radiating off his body. "When's lunch?" she asked quietly, her voice sounding sleepy.

Wilbur's body shifted slightly as her moved her arm to see the time. "It's 9:47 now, so lunch is at 1:00. So in about three-ish hours," he announced. "So what do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment, "Would it be lame if I said, stay in bed with you?"

"You're the birthday girl," he responded. "But no, it would not be lame."

"Can I have my wish?"

"You may," Wilbur answered quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I don't have much to say... Um, yeah, just enjoy the chapter. It's fluffy, but it builds on the plot. I had wanted to end it with a cliff hanger, but you'll be happy to know that I did not. So that's all. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>All plans for ice cream were canceled. All plans for anything, until lunch, were canceled. Her wish to stay in bed was granted. The couple lay in bed and talked for the most part. He made her laugh and she made him laugh. They talked about the past, though carefully avoiding the more painful parts. They laughed and talked. She kept her body pressed close to Wilbur's and listened to his breathing. At one point, she'd fallen asleep with her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat as her lullaby. Then she'd woken up to an empty bed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she sat up and looked about for her roommate. His name began to form on her lips, but disappeared as the bathroom door opened, releasing the steam from the room. She sighed and brushed her bang from her eyes.<p>

"You okay?" he asked her quietly. She nodded and hopped off the bed. She then hugged his damp body and he laughed. "Alright, so go shower, so we can leave." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. Contradicting himself, he pulled her closer and then kissed her forehead. "Now, go."

Her grey eyes rolled and she snorted. "Sir, yes, sir," she saluted. Wilbur gave her a light push into the hot bathroom and she smiled as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>He'd blindfolded her. He'd had the nerve to blindfold her. He told her to close her eyes, and she did as told, there was something on her face and when she opened her eyes it was still dark. Her slender fingers reached up to her eyes and Wilbur had slapped her hand away gently saying something about ruining the surprise. She'd moaned and groaned, but he simply kissed her and escorted her out of the room. Now she sat in the passenger seat, mumbling about how much she hated him. Wilbur laughed in the background, but remained quiet otherwise. He reached over and took one of her hands, and kissed the back of it whenever she would ask a question. He was being most unhelpful and she didn't like it. After ten minutes of mumbling and asking questions, Kolbie' just gave up and sat in silence.<p>

"Here," he announced as she felt the craft pull into a spot. He reached over and pulled off the blindfold. Kolbie blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light that she'd been deprived of for the past half an hour. After a moment, she stared into the distance, but then she turned to him and hit him. Once, twice, three, four, five, six times before he even lifted an arm to defend himself. Even then, she continued to hit him. Her hits weren't hard, they never were for she knew the pain of that; however they were far from playful. "Hey, hey," he said, his voice echoing in the craft. He didn't want to grab her but he had to, to keep himself safe. He took both her wrist in his hand and shook them gently.

"Stop," she told him. The tone of her voice was unreadable. It was somewhere between angry and angry.

He pulled her closer, by tugging her wrists. His brown eyes locked with her grey ones. He could see the anger melting from her eyes. His lips then brushed hers lightly, effectively clearing out any anger she had left in her system. He kissed her again and released her wrists, sure that he was safe from her physical attacks. "You okay?" he asked. Kolbie crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, her eyes still facing ahead. Wilbur pressed a button to push the seat away from the steering wheel. He then pulled her on to his lap, her legs on either side of his body and tangled his fingers in her raven hair. "You're not mad are you?" he asked as he kissed her neck. His cool fingers slipped under her shirt to touch her warm skin. Her body chilled and she pressed her body close to his. "See, you're not mad." His cold hands ran up her back, leaving a path of frozen nerves behind them.

"Okay," she told him. His lips neared a sensitive area behind her ear. He stopped; his breath hot against her skin. "I'm sorry, just don't blindfold me anymore."

"Or maybe I knew that it would end like this," Wilbur said as he played with the clasp of her bra. Kolbie swatted his hand away and pulled her shirt down.

Kolbie swung her leg over him and fell into the passenger side seat. She ran her fingers through her slightly messed hair and sighed. She chose to ignore what he'd just said and started in on a new topic. "Where are we?" she asked.

Wilbur smiled at her and pushed open the door. She stopped him running his finger through his hair to fix it, before opening her door. "You are at a place," he answered, a silly smile on his lips. He pulled her out of the car and smiled. "Can I cover your eyes?" She glared at him for a moment and then nodded. One of his hands covered her eyes and then other guided her in a direction. She was timid at first, not wanting to move. Until Wilbur kissed the back of her neck and whispered into her ear, "Trust me."

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

Kolbie stepped back at the volume of the exclamation. She never had seen that many people in one room, for her, in her life. Her face flushed as she looked around the room. She turned her grey eyes to Wilbur, who stood against the wall his hands in his pockets, and frowned. He knew that she didn't like surprises. However, this one was kind of nice.

"It's not his fault," a female said to her. "It was me."

Kolbie's head whipped around and she smiled at the girl approaching her. "Jackie," Kolbie said, as she was pulled into a soft hug. She and Jackie, during her stay with the Robinson's, had become kind of close. Jackie never held a grudge against Kolbie for stealing Wilbur away from Brandi, in fact, she'd expressed that she was ecstatic that some had finally put Brandi in her place (intentional or not). Jackie kissed her cheek and turned the girl around. "You look stunning." Kolbie felt her face heat up. She was just wearing a pair of shorts, granted they were a little on the short side, a blue tank, and white flip flops. Jackie, however, was dressed in a fitted blue dress and black wedges.

"You look lovely as always," Kolbie replied. She gently pulled her hand away from Jackie's well manicured one. Jackie shot her a knowing look and Kolbie rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I'll get them done soon," Kolbie said. "I promise."

"She never goes back on her promises," Wilbur added, he'd come behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Wilbur!" Jackie exclaimed. Wilbur pulled his arms from the raven haired girl's waist and wrapped them around the stunning, southern blond. Kolbie had learned long ago, not to be jealous of Jackie. Kolbie always feared that Wilbur would leave her for the blond. She was beautiful and well blond; every guy wanted a blond right? However when it was brought up on night, Wilbur laughed at her, not a chuckle, a full out laugh. He'd told her that a) he didn't like blonds (later she'd found out, that it was because they reminded him of his sister) and b) he didn't find Jackie attractive in that manner. Sure he knew that she was gorgeous, but she wasn't his type. Wilbur released the blond from the hug and smiled at her. "We'll mingle and enjoy yourselves," Jackie said as she waltzed off into the crowd.

Wilbur held his hand out to Kolbie and she took it slowly, "What's wrong, love?"

"You're not going to blindfold me again, are you?" she asked, half of her voice was playful and the other serious.

Her lover laughed and shook his head. "No, not now," he drew her closer, "but tonight…" he let his voice trail off suggestively as he nipped her bottom lip. She felt her knees give way a little as she fell against his chest a little. He laughed at her and gripped her waist firmly until she was able to feel her legs again. "Too much?" he asked playfully.

"Well, you messed me around this morning," she replied, untangling herself from his arms.

Wilbur laughed again and let her through the crowd. Occasionally, they stopped to speak with people that they knew. Kolbie, having come out of her shell oh-so much since first meeting these people, kept her head up, unless they made her blush, and spoke clearly. She laughed and her grey eyes danced. When Jackie presented him with the idea, he was a little unsure. He wasn't sure if she would enjoy the party or not. Her last year of high school hadn't been truly enjoyable. She hadn't made many friends. However, she'd surprised him, she was really enjoying this.

"You look like you're having fun," another girl said to her.

"Oh, hi, Mel," the raven haired girl said. "How are you?"

Mel, short for Melissa (although if you called her that she'd kick you ass) was a petite brunette with blue eyes. She and Kolbie met at her interview. They were sitting in the waiting room together. Kolbie's interview was first, then Mel's. Mel dropped her pen, and Kolbie picked it up. From there they just started talking. It turned out that Mel was an art major, she drew and Kolbie painted. The brunette said that she was from South Montana when Kolbie mentioned that she was from North Montana. It's wasn't an immediate friendship. They hung out over the last month of her separation from Wilbur, and they'd gotten kind of close. She'd spent the night, due to Mrs. Donaldson's constant insisting, and it wasn't as bad as she thought that it was going to be. They had fun, despite the angry glares from Summer (May) whenever she passed the room.

"I was sad to see that you weren't on the room and board list. I was going to pick you as my roommate," Mel replied.

Kolbie smiled and gestured to Wilbur, who was talking to Matt, "My boyfriend – I mean fiancé – and I are rooming together. He got an apartment."

"Fiancé," Mel echoed.

"Yeah," Kolbie had forgotten that their engagement was still new news. "Wilbur," she called to him, he excused himself from Matt, and walked over to her. "Mel, this is Wilbur, my fiancé, Wilbur, this is Mel, the girl I told you about. She an art major as well."

"It's nice to meet you, Mel," Wilbur said extending his hand, the one that hadn't managed to tangle itself around his lover's waist.

"Pleasure is mine," Mel replied shaking his hand. "So can I see the ring?" Kolbie placed her left hand in Mel's hand and waited. "It's lovely," Mel mussed twisting her hand to see the diamond glinting in the light.

"Thanks," Wilbur answered a smirk on his lips.

Mel rolled her eyes and released her friend's hand. "You're a funny one. I'll save you a seat in Art Theory?" Kolbie nodded and smiled. "Cool, see ya'." With that Mel disappeared into the crowd.

Wilbur tugged her arm towards the door and she followed. His hand was light in hers as she followed him through the crowd. Gently, he tugged her out of the room and on to a deck. Kolbie blinked once or twice to allow her eyes to adjust to the setting sun's light. Once they did, she was kind of in awe. The restaurant, that they were in, was just off of a natural lake. The water was a kind of beautiful blue-ish, brown. The sun seemed to sunk into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well, I realized that I defiantly duplicated Kolbie's birthday. The last story ended on her birthday and then this one picked up a week and a half later. So I have the plot all figured out, because I am a genius. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>The party was over, well ending. People were starting to disperse and go home. There were a few presents on a table for her. One of them was from Mel it was a book on painting. Mel told her at the interview that she had raw talent, but she needed to have it sculpted. So she went and bought her a book; an expensive book at that. Mel was too good of a friend. She'd received some art supplies – lots of blank canvases, paint and brushes- and a gift card to some place to shop. Apparently, her style wasn't good enough for college, according to Jackie.<p>

Kolbie brushed her hair from her eyes and laughed. "This is the best birthday ever," she commented as she danced with him playfully.

"Glad that we could be of assistance to you, Miss," he joked. The dark haired girl shot him a look. "What? You are old now." Kolbie swatted him and he laughed. "I'm kidding; you're as old as I am now." He danced with her for a moment and smiled. "It's not your birthday, love," he commented.

Kolbie laughed musically. "I know."

"So why did you play along? If you would have done that I would have had questions."

"You said you'd give me a party, so I just played along. It's on the same day as my birthday, just almost two months later." Kolbie smiled up at him. "It really means a lot to me that you would even go through this," she waved her hand around and smiled, "for me. So I just kept my mouth closed and played along. It's easier to do that with you."

The raven-haired girl smiled up at him. Her fiancé laughed at her and kissed her swiftly. "You are something else," he told her.

Kolbie shrugged and brushed her bang from her eyes. "Yes, I've been told that."

Wilbur looked as if he was going to say something; however his usually happy eyes went dark. Suddenly, he'd pulled Kolbie behind him and was holding her hand in his. He didn't speak for a moment, and she was to dizzy to say anything, so the two just stood in silence until Kolbie managed to get the world to stop spinning. When she looked over her lovers shoulder, she saw a very familiar red-haired girl, well woman, standing before them. Immediately, she took another step behind Wilbur so that she was completely concealed by Wilbur.

"What do you want?" Wilbur seethed.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your fiancée," Brandi replied stepping closer to the couple. Kolbie took a step back concealing herself even more. "I came to apologize."

Kolbie stopped and stepped from behind Wilbur. "What?" Half of her body was concealed by Wilbur's and the other half out.

"I came to apologize," Brandi repeated again. Kolbie could tell that the red head was resisting the urge to say something smart or speak slowly as if Kolbie were five.

"Why?" the betrothed girl questioned.

"Because I hit you," the girl said, looking away from Kolbie.

Kolbie blinked rapidly in confusion. She remembered that. She remembered Brandi attacking her. However, she'd never expected the red head to come and apologize to her. "Oh," was all she could manage for the moment. Wilbur looked down at his fiancée and then towards his past lover. "Well, I accept," the raven haired girl said.

"Well thanks," Brandi replied, "Happy birthday, by the way." Then the girl turned and walked away from the couple.

Wilbur and Kolbie stood and watched as the red haired girl walked away from them. Kolbie stepped from behind Wilbur, slipping her hand into his. There was something off about Brandi, a hardness of the eyes, or a firmness of the lip; she didn't know what it was. She couldn't tell, but she knew there was something wrong with that apology. It didn't feel right. However, the raven haired girl kept her mouth shut. Wilbur looked down at his fiancée and squeezed her hand once. Her grey eyes met his brown ones and then she flashed him a smile.

Wilbur pulled her into his chest and slipped his free arm around her waist. "You ready to go?" he asked her quietly. The raven-haired girl hummed and nodded. Wilbur kissed the top of her head and then responded, "Well then let's get out of here, love."

* * *

><p>Once her few gifts were packed into the car, Wilbur leaned against the craft and watched Kolbie as she watched him. Her fingers gently played with the charm that he'd given her and sighed. Wilbur pushed off the craft and pulled a small charm from his pocket. He took her hand and clipped the new charm on to the bracelet and then dropped her wrist. He walked back over to the craft and opened the door. "Come on; look in the craft, eh?"<p>

The girl looked up and walked to the craft, as Wilbur helped her into the vehicle, she stopped and looked at him, "I knew there was something else there's always something with you."

Wilbur laughed, leaned up to kiss her, and shut the door behind her. He then hopped into the craft, started the engine, and backed out of the space. Wilbur looked over at her as she examined the new charm. Her eyebrows were lowered and confusion etched her face. The dog charm rested on her index finger and she pushed it to her middle finger and then back to her index. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"I don't understand," she stated, pulling her fingers from beneath the charm.

"What did you just say?" he questioned looking at the woman next to him.

"I don't understand?" the upward inflection meant a question.

"No, when you got into the vehicle," Wilbur said. He looked up in the rearview mirror and noted a black craft behind him, following close to him. He paid no attention to the vehicle behind him; he just figured it was a speed demon or something. So he got over into the far lane, but the craft didn't move any faster. Wilbur shrugged and turned his attention to his confused fiancée. "Before you said, there's always something else." He kept his attention on the road, but a small amount of it on the speeding craft beside them.

"Oh, okay, so there's something else," the woman said. "Can I guess?"

"You can but I won't tell," he told her. The black craft had disappeared from sight. "But, go ahead and guess."

"Is it another charm somewhere in the craft?" Wilbur shook his head. "Um, are you sure?" He nodded.

Wilbur's eyes were no longer on the road in front of him but on the road behind him. The black was gone and it gave him and uneasy feeling. With every upward inflection he heard, he shook his head or replied no. His eyes were on the road behind them still. Then he spotted the craft, speeding towards the craft. Before Wilbur could react, before he could even think about reacting the black craft rammed into them at full speed, causing the craft to spin. The metal at the back of the craft crunched loudly and Wilbur's foot slammed on the break. The brakes squealed. The sudden stop caused them to lunch forward. His arm reached out to hold Kolbie back, because she never liked to wear a seatbelt. He could see from the corner of his eye, blood on her forehead and a slight crack in the window. Before he could say anything to her, the black craft pulled into reverse and hit them again from the driver's side. More sounds of crunching metal greeted his ears, along with panicked screams from his fiancée. The car spun again and collided with a tree. The windshield shattered on impact and the glass cut at his face. There was a pain in his arm, his whole side really, but the concern was with Kolbie. Then the black craft was gone; leaving them alone in a mangled steaming craft, and Wilbur slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Things were dark around him. Spots of white floated around the darkness. He groaned and blinked. He ran his hand down his face and a wet substance greeted his hand. He pulled his hand away from his face and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and there were three of everything. He groaned again and brought his hand to his face; blood covered his hand. He stared at his hand, his three hands, and waited for everything to stop moving. Then it did. His hand stopped moving and he could see how much blood there was. The liquid was dripping off his fingers and on to his leg. He closed his eyes again and groaned.<p>

"Kolbie!" he said suddenly, sitting up quickly and opening his eyes. He got dizzy again, but it didn't matter. "Kolbie," he said again, reaching out to her. She was leaning against the window and her grey eyes were closed. Blood leaked down her face and arms. The window beside her was cracked and the side of her head was bleeding. "Kolbie, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." He heard her groaned and watched her eyes flutter. "Kolbie, don't move," he said as he saw her reach up and try and touch her head. "Don't move."

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

"There was a black craft, I'm so sorry. I should have stop, I saw it," Wilbur said. It was finally starting to hit him that he had caused this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked again. Her grey eyes were unfocused when she opened them.

"The accident, I knew-" he stopped and watched her head loll back on to the window. "Kolbie, stay with me." But he was too late, her grey eyes were closed and her body was limp.

Then there was a siren. Wilbur sighed and squirmed uncomfortable. He hated feeling useless. So he waited as the sirens approached, keeping a watchful eye on the breathing of his fiancée.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm back! (:

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Meet the Robinsons. Sorry.

* * *

><p>She was screaming. That's all he could process. She was screaming and they wouldn't let him see her. She was just on the other side of the craft. He knew that. He could see the feet of the workers and the wheels of the stretcher that she was being placed on. But none of that mattered. She was screaming. She in pain and they weren't helping her. There was a man before him and the man was trying to assess his injuries, however, Wilbur was making it damn near impossible.<p>

"Sir, you have to be still," the paramedic kept saying.

"Make her stop, let me see her," was always Wilbur's response.

Wilbur's wish was granted. Not the latter, the previous. Kolbie had slipped once again into unconsciousness. Wilbur sighed. Now the silence was unbearable. Now he couldn't hear her. When she was screaming at least he knew that she was still alive, now she'd fallen into unconsciousness, or what he thought was unconsciousness. Now he was panicked, well more the he had been before. Then medic seemed to give up on doing his job and let Wilbur up.

The young man jumped off the stretcher and suddenly felt dizzy. He'd hit his head in the accident and he wasn't really supposed to be moving around. They'd also mentioned that he had a few broken ribs on both sides and he really shouldn't be moving. But he had to see her. He needed to see her chest rise and fall. He needed to see her breathing. His hand drug along the metal of the car as he limped, due to bruising on his legs, to her side of the vehicle and then stopped short just before he should see her; afraid of what he would see. Wilbur took a deep breath and looked around the craft.

The sight before him wasn't as bad as he thought that it was going to be. She was bleeding, what seemed like from everywhere. There was glass in her arms and face. Her grey eyes were shut, one had gained a nice black color, and the other was just red. His heart shank when he saw her, lying motionless on the stretcher.

"Sir, you need to sit down," the medic said after a moment.

Wilbur stayed for a moment and watched her; his perfect fiancée, lying on the stretcher. He then sighed and allowed the medic to help him on to the ambulance. Once he was seated, the other medics pushed Kolbie's blooded body into the ambulance and a paramedic entered after him. Wilbur looked away from her, unable to look at the blooded version of his fiancée.

"Can I get your name, sir?" the man asked Wilbur.

"Wilbur Robinson," he said quietly.

"Like the son of Cornelius Robinson," the man asked in surprise. Wilbur nodded. "Would you like us to call him?" Wilbur shook his head. "And her?" he asked gesturing to the battered body of his fiancée.

"Kolbie Charles," he said. "She doesn't have a legal guardian, her father's dead. It's just us."

"We have to call someone, so we'll call your parents." Wilbur scoffed. "I'm sorry, son, just doing my job." His hand dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I'm guessing you're engaged," he said as he showed the ring to the young Robinson. Wilbur nodded and took it. "I'd assume that she's going into surgery, you should hold on to this."

"Thank you," Wilbur said, and pocketed the ring.

* * *

><p>When Wilbur's ambulance arrived at the hospital, Kolbie's stretcher was taken into the hospital, and as he was told later, straight into surgery. Wilbur was guided to a room and sat on a bed. Nurses came and poked and prodded his body. Then they took him for x-rays of his body, now certain that he had broken ribs. The least injured of the two. They then guided him to a room with two beds in it. One for him and one for Kolbie, he hoped.<p>

"Wilbur," his mother's voice shouted as she ran into the room. She kissed her son's face and squeezed him roughly, not caring that he had broken ribs of each side of his body. "My baby," she said as she kissed his hair. "How are you?" she asked sitting on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "How is she?"

"I haven't heard," his mother said.

The police stepped into the room, looking slightly flustered. "Sir, we need to ask you some questions." Wilbur shifted in the hospital bed and nodded. "What happened today?" the first police man asked.

"A black craft was following us and then they hit us once, and then again, and then drove off."

"Who was driving the craft?"

"Don't know," Wilbur responded. However, he felt as if he did. The flash of red hair in the driver's seat plagued him.

"Who was driving your craft?"

"I was," he said.

"Were you aware that your passenger wasn't buckled up?"

Wilbur started to lie to the policeman, but knew that he shouldn't. "Yes, she never wears a seatbelt. When the craft hit us I tried to hold her back."

"That might have saved her life," a doctor said as they wheeled his fiancée into the room and he watched her. "She pulled through fine," the doctor said, "A little internal bleeding in her abdominal, but we got that. Two broken ribs and we have those set now. Her appendix was ruptured, so we removed that. She also has a very mild concussion."

"Thank you, doctor," Wilbur said, his voice sounded relieved but he looked worried still. "When will see wake up?"

"In a few minutes, the medicine to counter the anesthesia has already been administered." the doctor said.

"Thank you," Wilbur said, he shifted uncomfortably and looked at his mother.

"Officer's, I believe that you have gotten everything from my son," Franny said, understanding that her son wanted to be alone with his fiancée.

"Just one for question," the officer told him. "Did you get the license plate number?" Wilbur shook his head, and looked over at his fiancée. "Well, that's all. We'll let you know if we find anything," the officer said as he and his partner were ushered out of the room by Franny. Once they exited the room, Franny turned to her son and sighed. Wilbur gave his mother a small smile and she closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Wilbur slipped out of the bed and walked to the bed that his fiancée was on. She was no longer bloody, but still bruised. Her eye was still black and above her blackened eye there were a few stitches. He sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing her bang away from her stitches. Her eyelids fluttered a little as he ran his fingers through her jet black hair. It was matted a little due to the dried blood. She blinked twice and then narrowed her light grey eyes to block out the white light in the room. Wilbur pressed a button behind her and the lights dimmed. Her light eyes opened and were unfocused as he watched her. Something in him broke. His eyes started to water, but he stopped them. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"Wilbur," she said hoarsely, her eyes focusing a little more.

"Yeah?" he responded quietly, thinking that if he spoke quietly, his voice wouldn't break, but it did.

She turned to look at him and lowered her eyebrows, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Wilbur said suddenly, without answering her question. "I'm so sorry," he said, tears rolling from his brown eyes. Startled, by the tears Kolbie touched his chest and tried to quiet him. However, it helped none. He laid his head on her shoulder and cried into her black hair. "I saw the craft and I didn't pull over. It's my fault, Kolbie. This is my fault. I'm sorry." Kolbie rubbed his back, knowing that he needed to get these emotions out. "I swear, I didn't know. I didn't know that this would happen. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen. You could have-" He was unable to finish his sentence, unable to think about the death of his fiancée. They were silent as Wilbur cried into her shoulder and she stoked his dark hair. He exhaled, "Kolbie, you could have died. I might have been what killed you."

Not wanting to think about death, especially her own, Kolbie took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Wilbur, Wilbur, you could have done nothing about this. This isn't your fault," Wilbur scoffed. "It's not it's not your fault. I'm okay," he scoffed again and brushed her dark hair off her stitches. "I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed him softly with her chapped lips. "I'm okay, okay? It's okay. We're okay, okay?" He scoffed and nodded. She looked up and noted that there was an absence of sparkling diamond on her ring finger. "Wilbur, I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"My ring is gone," she admitted.

"No, no, no, I have it," he told her as he pulled it out of his pocket. He then stopped. "I just didn't think that you'd want to marry me after I almost killed you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kolbie scoffed. "Gimmie my ring, but do it right."

"Will you still marry me, Kolbie Hope Charles, soon-to-be Robinson?"

"Of course, love," she answered calmly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her lips. "You look good with that black eye," he told her. "You do," he confirmed when she made a face,"And don't do that. You'll pull your stitches." He kissed her again. "I'm sorry, love," he said again. "I'm sorry that this happened."

The raven-haired girl pulled her blanket back and patted the empty space beside her. Wilbur slipped into bed with her and kissed her neck. "Stop it," she said as he draped his arm over her careful of her broken ribs. Kolbie sighed and pressed her back against his chest gently. "I love you," she said quietly.

Wilbur kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another chapter, ta-da!

**DISCLAIMER: **Same as always.

* * *

><p>Being home never felt so good. Kolbie and Wilbur spent three nights in the hospital, although Wilbur was only in the hospital for a day, he just chose to spend two more days with his lover. To her surprise she was given the same room she'd had the last time that she had a hospital stay. With the same room, came the same nurses. They were all pleased to see that she'd gotten engaged to the sweet boy that spent hours at her bedside. They were also pleased to know that when they wedding date was set they were all invited to it. Kolbie enjoyed her stay in the hospital with Wilbur, however, she always loved being at home with Wilbur more. So when he unlocked the door of apartment two hundred and sixteen, she rushed in and crawled into the bed. Wilbur laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to draw a bath for you," he said as he walked into the bathroom.<p>

"This place is filthy, Wilbur," she said loudly over the running water.

"I know, it needs a woman's touch," he shouted back.

"You're mom has been here."

"Not in the bedroom," Wilbur said. "That's where I keep all my women," he joked.

Kolbie rolled out of the bed that they share and waltzed into the bathroom. Wilbur was leaning against the counter watching the tub fill up. Kolbie waltzed up to him and tugged his shirt off, running her fingers over the bandages on his chest. His dark eyebrow arched as his hands feel to her hips. Her pink lips pressed against his. He pulled her shirt off and kissed her again. His hands slid down her sides and back to her hips. He closed the space between them by pulling her closer. He pressed his body against her, clearly aroused by her actions. She moaned softly and pulled away from him. She pulled out of his arms and turned off the running hot water. Her fingers traveled to the clasp of her bra, but his hand swatted hers away.

"Let me," he said gently as he unclipped the offending article of clothing and pulled off her shoulders. He then pulled of her pants and underwear. He looked her over. The twenty stitches on the side of her abdominal caught his eye, as did the stitches above her eye, and the black eye itself. However, her curving figure caught his eye more than her injuries.

"I take it you're getting in with me?" she asked approaching him and pulling on his pants. He nodded as she pulled his belt from the loops and unbuttoned his pants. She then took his hand and pulled into towards the tub. She let him in first, and then slipped in after him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I missed you," she said.

Wilbur kissed her, "I missed you, too." He brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her neck. "What's this for?" he asked her.

"Because I missed you, silly," Kolbie said.

Wilbur smiled, "Well, I really missed you, too."

* * *

><p>"Up," Wilbur said as he pulled the sheets off the bed. "Up, Kolbie," he said and brushed her hair from her face. "Now, Kolbie."<p>

The girl rolled over in bed and felt for the blankets on the far side of the bed. Once she didn't find them she rolled off the bed and laid there for a moment, before getting up. It had been a month since they'd been in their accident. Since then Wilbur's craft had been fixed, thanks to his mother, and Kolbie's ribs had set and her stitches had come out. The driver of the craft that hit the couple so viciously had not been found. However, the couple, realizing that they only had a short time on the Earth and they wanted to spend it together, had started to discuss wedding dates.

"October 15th," Kolbie shouted from her spot on the floor. Wilbur sat on the bed and pulled her up on to the bed and into his lap.

"My aunt died on October 15th," Wilbur said. Kolbie groaned and closed her eyes. "How about November 10th?"

"No, I don't like the tenth of any month," Kolbie admitted. Wilbur had learned not to question why she didn't like something thing, and to just go with it.

On the wall opposite the couple was a large twelve month calendar. The couple had decided that they wanted to be married in October or November, early November at the latest. So now they were stuck with sixty-one days to choose from. However, it was becoming more difficult than it needed to be. The only thing that they agreed on was that that wanted to be married in those months.

"November 1st," Wilbur asked.

"That was my mother's birthday," Kolbie replied softly. He kissed the top of her head, his apology for mentioning the date. "I think that she would like that."

"I'm sorry?" Wilbur asked.

"I think that she'd like to be honored by having our wedding on her birthday. It's like the ultimate birthday present."

Wilbur smiled and kissed her lips soundly. "November 1st it is. But for the real reason I woke you up. We gotta go school shopping. We have class starting next week."

Kolbie groaned and crawled out of Wilbur's lap and headed for the shower. "You suck," she shouted as she closed the door.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"KOLBIE!" The dark haired girl turned around and was greeted by a bone crushing hug from a short brunette girl. She was startled for a moment, and her panicked eyes caught Wilbur's, whose eyes were calm and relaxed. When the girl stopped hugging her, she knew why.<p>

"Oh, hey Mel! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. I heard about your accident," Mel whispered, as if it where some huge secret. Kolbie nodded, "Yeah, I'm really sorry, I tried to come and visit, but someone had told the nurses to block all visitors." Mel eyes fell on the boy standing behind Kolbie.

"Wilbur," Kolbie whined, "Why'd you block all visitors?"

"I had you best interest in mind when I did it. There were tons of reporters that wanted to see you, and since you don't have a legal guardian, I'm your next to kin," he pointed at the ring on her finger. "I didn't want you to have any more stress than you needed."

"Well, all is forgiven then," Melissa said. "So have you set a date?" Wilbur smiled and excused himself, after pulling Kolbie's book list from her hand. He then walked off towards the book section with the intent of being gone for a long while. "So have you?" Mel asked, clearly not understanding the actions of her friend's fiancé.

"Oh, yeah; November 1st, and you my friend are most certainly invited," Kolbie replied.

"I look bad in green and yellow," Mel informed her.

"That's fine; I don't care too much for those colors anyway." Kolbie paused and then looked at Mel. "Will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Melissa looked genuinely surprised. "Me?" she asked. "Really, I'd love too," she responded. "That's just surprising. Thank you," Mel hugged her.

"Well, you are the only friend that I've ever had," admitted in a half joking, half truthful manner.

"Well, that's sweet. As your new and only friend," Mel joked, "I'm going to buy you some coffee at the school's bookstore coffee shop," Mel said. "It's not great coffee, but it's alright."

"Thanks," Kolbie said. "I'm gonna love it because you bought it."

"This isn't going to turn into one of those bromances, only for girls, is it?" Mel asked.

Kolbie laughed and looked over at her new friend, "What's wrong with that?"

Mel ignored the question and pulled the dark haired girl towards the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"Wilbur," a voice called to him; a very familiar voice, one that he hoped that he wouldn't have to hear again.<p>

He looked away from the Intro to Art History book he hand in his hand and to the owner of the voice. "Brandi," he muttered. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he questioned. Her hair was no longer red; it was now a light auburn color. Somewhere in him he thought back to the accident that almost killed his fiancée. He thought that he saw her red hair in the other craft. Did she dye it because it was her? Because her red hair was too much of a dead giveaway?

"Well your on the aisle were I need to get the books for my classes. I'm an art major," she said.

"Why'd you dye your hair?" he asked.

"It was time for a change. I've had red hair for seventeen years; I always wanted to have a different color. Do you like it?"

Wilbur took an Art Theory book from the shelf and shrugged, "It looks nice."

"Thanks," she said looking away, and then back to him. "I heard about you accident." She whispered it, just as Melissa had.

"I know, you were there," Wilbur accused, verbalizing his paranoia. Brandi froze and dropped her book she'd pulled off the shelf. "You were driving weren't you?" he asked her.

Brandi looked away from him and then shook her head. "I was not."

Wilbur took a step towards her, and she took a step back. Their dance continued until Brandi was back against a wall. Brandi's bangs were covering her eyes and Wilbur forced her to look at her. He'd never been rough with Brandi before, but now seemed to be a good time to start. "I know it was you. Listen to me, okay? Stay away for her," he spoke slowly. "Stay away from me. Understand?"

Brandi nodded and then looked up at him. "This position feels familiar," Brandi said. Her voice was low and husky. Wilbur scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You know you miss it. I didn't try to kill your fiancée, not with you in the craft anyway. I still have feelings for you," she admitted.

"You apologized to her," Wilbur said. He knew that look. She was trying to seduce him.

"For hitting her, I never said that I was going to stop being attracted to you."

Wilbur pulled away from her and shook his head. "Stay away, okay?" he asked as he walked away.

As he walked away from her, he exhaled slowly trying to shake the thoughts of Brandi. He then walked to find Kolbie and Mel. He couldn't let her see him so frustrated. He knew that Brandi had something to do with the accident. He knew that. He just didn't know how to prove it. When he spotted her and Mel, sitting at a table with three cups of coffee, he smiled. Always thinking of him, she was.

"Hey," he said, before he kissed her cheek, "Got your stuff."

"Thanks," she muttered. "That's yours," she said pointed at the cup of coffee beside her. Wilbur dropped the stack of music and art books on the floor and sat on the arm of her chair. Kolbie looked away from Mel and up at Wilbur for the first time since he greeted her. "What's wrong?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing," he replied shortly, before sipping on his coffee.

Kolbie stood and grabbed his hand, "We'll be right back, Mel," she said. Melissa nodded and waved her hand at them. Kolbie pulled Wilbur pass the aisles that shelved music of art, music, and dance, and into the aisle for music conducting. "What's wrong?" she asked again hoping that he'd tell her in the privacy of the empty aisle.

"Brandi," he fumed. Kolbie leaned against the wall and Wilbur placed his hands on either side of her head. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. Kolbie nodded, playing with her engagement ring. "I think that Brandi might have been driving that craft that hit us." Kolbie's grey eyes grew large. "Shh, you can't tell anyone," he said as his hand fell to her waist. "She was here and she tried to seduce me, it didn't work," he added quickly brushing his lips against hers. "I thought I saw her hair when the craft drove away, and now she's dyed it so I can't even use that."

Kolbie stood shocked and then brushed her hair from her eyes. "I don't know what to say," she admitted quietly.

"Nothing," he said, "say nothing to no one." Kolbie nodded and looked down the aisle. "I want you to feel safe. If you don't feel safe," he said.

"I'll let you know," she answered.

"I swear that you will never be hurt because of me," he told his lover. "I want you to be safe," he said.

"Thank you," she muttered in to his chest, where she'd buried her face.

He kissed the top of her head and nodded. "Of course, now come on or your friend will start thinking dirty thoughts."

Kolbie laughed and brushed her lips against his neck. A chill ran down Wilbur's spine. "Let her."

* * *

><p>Brandi Rice hurried home after her encounter with Wilbur. She was sure that he still had sexual feeling for her. She just knew it. Why else would he have cornered her? He still had feeling for her, she just knew it. When she reached her apartment style dorm, she ran into her room and picked up her phone before dialing a number quickly. The line rang once and the line was picked up immediately.<p>

"He knows," Brandi whispered into the receiver.

There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Well, take him out," the voice answered. There was an opposing shout from the other end of the line and the man silenced him quickly. "Take him out."

"But," the now brunette girl said, "We agreed that he wasn't going to be hurt. I love him, you promised." She wasn't so sure if working with him was going to get him what she wanted. "I want him alive."

"Well, you can't have him alive, if he knows he needs to be taken care off. If you won't then someone else will." The man said.

Before she could respond, the line went dead and she was left with a direct order. To kill the man that she loved. This all started with the arrival of that Kolbie girl. She was the target of the accident. She was the one that she wanted dead. With Kolbie out of the picture, she was sure that he would fall for her. She knew that it would happen. She just had to get rid of Kolbie.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope that I still have reviewers... You should all come back to me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>His arm was draped across her body and she was snuggled close to him. She had a small fistful of his shirt balled in her hand. Her head was buried in her chest, just above the spot where she was holding his shirt. His head rested on the top of hers. This was the way that they slept most nights. Most nights they lay in bed and talked about life or something to do with the wedding. Most nights it was about the wedding; the wedding that was going to occur on November 1st of the following year. They'd spent this night speaking about whether his father should receive an invitation to the wedding. Kolbie was all for inviting him, Wilbur not so much.<p>

The couple had been asleep for a good hour and a half before there was a loud noise in their apartment. Kolbie, the lighter sleeper of the two, sat up quickly, waking Wilbur in the process. Wilbur looked over at his panicked fiancée, and ran his fingers through her dark hair. He figured that she'd had a bad dream, having not heard the loud noise. She shook her head and watched the door intently. Before he could ask what was wrong, the noise repeated itself. Wilbur now understanding her panic walked to the door in his pajamas and opened it slowly. Kolbie stayed under the comforter and watched.

There was smoke in their living area, he closed the door behind him, so to keep the smoke out of the bedroom, and continued to the source of the smoke. There were two bricks in the center of the floor, each with a small flame attached to them. Wilbur backed away from the bricks and grabbed the phone; he then opened the bedroom door and tossed it to Kolbie telling her to call the police. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot off the stove and filled it with water. He then doused the flames. From the other side of the door, he heard Kolbie with the Police. The window that the bricks came through was shattered and the smoke was floating out of the broken window.

The boy then ventured back to the bedroom and held his hand out to her Kolbie. Hesitantly, she took his hand and followed him out off the room and the apartment. The neighbors from across the hall had come out to check on the young couple. Wilbur coughed and assured the neighbor that they were okay. The neighbor then left her door open, if they wanted to come and sit inside, and went into her apartment.

Kolbie buried her face in her fiancée's shirt and exhaled shakily. Wilbur rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her head. "You're okay," he said softly, listening to the sound of the sirens that were approaching. "You're okay."

* * *

><p>The fire department and police deemed the apartment safe for living. They covered the window in the living area; they questioned the couple, and then left. Wilbur walked into the apartment first and when he deemed that it was safe he went back to get his fiancée. However she wasn't going into the apartment. Whenever, he would try to get her to enter, she would back away and shake her head.<p>

"Where do you want to stay?" Wilbur asked her, running his fingers through her dark hair.

"With your parents, just for tonight," Kolbie asked. Wilbur tensed and she looked up at him. Her grey eyes were pleading silently with him, and he couldn't deny her anything.

"Okay," he said. "Alright, alright, come on. I'm gonna call her. Come in Kolbie you're going to get a cold." She shook her head. Wilbur sighed and walked back into the apartment where he picked up the phone and dialed the house. "Hey, mom," he answered. "Can we stay there tonight? Someone just tried to some us out of the apartment. We can stay here; Kolbie just doesn't want to say." He waited a moment. "Is he there?" There was a pause. "Thanks, Mom." He hung up the phone and grabbed the keys from the counter. "Alright, let's go."

He exited the apartment expecting to see his black haired lover, but instead saw nothing. He looked around and still didn't see her. He was certain that she didn't go back into the apartment. "Kolbie," he called, expecting her to answer. However, he didn't get one. His heart raced in his chest as he ran down the stairs and to the lower level. He still didn't see her. How could he be so stupid? Someone just tried to kill them and he left her alone. He was an idiot. He looked around the parking lot, trying to find any evidence that someone had made a speedy getaway, as he walked to his craft. There was nothing. As he approached his craft, near tears, he spotted her. Furious with her, he pulled the passenger side door open and pulled her out of the craft, rougher than he intended. The startled grey eyed girl looked up at him, sheer panic in her eyes. However, her panic was nothing compared to his panic, anger, and worry.

Instead of speaking, she buried her face in his shirt and his hand fell from her arm to her waist as he exhaled softly. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowed. He then kissed her forehead. "You scared me," he admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry," she murmured.

Wilbur helped her back into the craft and then started the craft as she buckled her seat beat, "Learned our lesson, have we?" he joked as he pulled out of the space and on to the road. He took Kolbie's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I'm sorry," he said. Kolbie flipped her hand over and intertwined her fingers in his. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and looked over at her. At some point during their drive, her grey eyes were closed and her grasp on his hand had loosened. He smiled and pulled into the driveway of his parents' home. He debated on waking her, but decided against it. He pulled her out of the craft and into his arms. He was greeted by his mother at the door.

"Hi, mom," he said. He leaned down and allowed her to kiss his cheek.

"Take her up to your room," she said quietly. "Then come down here. I wanna talk to you. It'll only take a moment."

Wilbur nodded and walked her up the stairs and to his old bedroom. Wilbur pushed the door open and dropped her down on the bed gently. He then tucked her into the bed and kissed her. Her fingers caught his hand as he walked out and he looked down at her. She said nothing, just watched him. He leaned down and kissed her again, and again. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair and his fingers slipped under her shirt. His lips slipped from hers and to her collarbone. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he lips traveled to the rise of her breast, stirring his arousal. Wilbur pulled away from her, still holding her fingers and smirked.

"Wait," he muttered her against her lips.

He pulled away and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Hey," he said as he greeted his mother again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think that someone is just out to get us," he said.

"What did you do to warrant them to want to be after you?" his mother asked running her finger though his hair.

"I'm not sure."

"Wilbur, if you ever need to stay here, you are welcome," Franny said. "She's already a part of this family. We want to keep her safe."

Wilbur hugged his mother. Finally, some support. "Thank you," he said as he walked away. "Thank you."

He then turned and ran up the stairs. His mind on the warm bed where hopefully Kolbie laid waiting to continue the actions she'd put into play. He opened the door and spotted her sitting on his bed with her legs crossed, looking out of the window at the moon. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with the enticing skin of her neck visible. Wilbur kissed her neck and pulled her shirt off. She leaned back into his chest and she pressed her lips against his. He smiled at her as he pulled her under the comforter.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I wrote a lot over the past few days and now I'm playing post catch up.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Meet The Robinsons.

* * *

><p>The raven haired girl lay on the floor of her apartment with her Art History book in front of her. She tapped the eraser of her pencil on her notebook and sighed. It had been three months, since the apartment was attacked. The singed spots on the carpet had been removed and the window replaced. Kolbie felt safer sleeping in her apartment, because Wilbur and his mother invested in a shatterproof window. Plans for the wedding had moved along swimmingly. A venue had been chosen, after weeks of arguing. Wilbur had picked his Best Man and his Groomsmen, Matt, James, Samuel, and Jordan, respectively. Kolbie had picked her Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids, Mel, Jackie, Charlotte and Anna –the latter two were new friends she'd met in Art Theory –, respectively. The couple had unanimously decided on a flower girl, Mary Jane. While they weren't planning the wedding, the couple was doing school work. Attending a school of the arts wasn't easy.<p>

"Honey," Wilbur said from his spot on the futon. "Kolbie," she turned her grey eyes away from the size negative two font on the paper and to his brown eyes. "Can you stop taping?" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes and continued to tap. "Kolbie," he said again clearly annoyed with her. However, she ignored him. Unable to concentrate, he dropped the pillow off the sofa and on to her back. Startled, she stopped. "Thank you." Kolbie pushed the pillow off her back and tapped again. "Kolbie," Wilbur said, "you have to stop." However, she didn't. He closed the book he was reading and sat on the floor beside her. He took her pencil from her hand and kissed her neck. "I know that it helps you think, honey, okay? But it's killing me. Please," he begged. Kolbie rolled over on to her back and sighed. "Please," he asked before kissing her lips. "Please." Kolbie dropped her pencil and Wilbur kissed her again. "You're taking advantage of the fact that I can't be upset with you," Wilbur mumbled against her lips. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. "Well no more, you're sleeping on the futon tonight."

Kolbie could respond there was a knock at the door. She just laughed and kissed Wilbur again before he stood and walked to the door. Even though, she felt safer in the apartment, she still didn't feel as safe as she did before. So she always let Wilbur get the door.

"Hey, Mel," he greeted. "Matthew," he said.

"Kolbie, you can't study right now," Mel said after she placed a quick kiss on Wilbur's cheek. She then kicked Kolbie's book close and dropped another book in front of her. Kolbie groaned and sat back away from the new book. "You need to pick a dress," Mel stated. "Now we can go out and pick one or you and look in this book and then go out and get one.

Kolbie shook her head and opened her book again. "I'll pass."

"You have to have something to wear to our wedding," Wilbur said from the kitchen. "However, the less you wear…" his voice trailed off suggestively and Kolbie fought the urge to throw a pillow at him.

"Hush," Mel chastised.

Kolbie groaned and grabbed one of the books off the floor and looked at the dress. "They're so white. White clashes with my hair," she said after a moment of glaring at the pages.

Wilbur walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "All wedding dresses are white. What about that one?" he asked pointed at a strapless white floor length gown. The dress was simple and he thought it would look good of her.

"It's so white," she whined as she flipped past the dress he was pointing at.

"I know I should have called Jackie," she mumbled under her breath as she stood to grab the phone off the table.

Matt sat down on the floor next to Kolbie and took the magazine from her. "You want me and Will to put a dress for you?" he asked as he turned through the pages rapidly. He stopped on a short strapless white dress with rhinestones around the bust. "That one, you'd look good in that."

"Checking out my woman, Matt?" Wilbur questioned, a little on the defensive side.

"Not when he's got Jackie at home," Kolbie responded as she snatched the book from him. "And no, I will not be wearing that; so sorry, to disappoint you."

"Oh, you're a million times better looking than Jackie," Wilbur told her. "I don't adore her."

"Oh, that hurts my feelings," a southern voice said as she waltzed into the apartment.

"Do you have a key?" Kolbie questioned, curiously as she looked at the perky southern blond.

"Sure, let's go with that," Jackie responded. "Just kidding, yeah, I have a key."

"Wilbur, are you just giving out keys?" the raven haired girl asked.

"Nah, she asked for one," he informed.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" Jackie asked lifting Kolbie's dark hair off her shoulders. "You could cut it."

"No," the couple shouted together.

The blond lifted her hands as if in surrender and backed away from the wife-to-be. "Sorry, I mentioned it. But maybe trim the spilt ends." Kolbie pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked. "I can do it if you'd like. I promise to only trim the spilt ends."

Excited to get away from the pages of white wedding dresses, Kolbie stood and followed Jackie into the bathroom. Mel, knowing that her friend was trying to escape looking for a dress, followed with the books in hand. After the three girls left, the two boys remained. Wilbur and Matt had been friends since before school. His father worked with the elder Robinson. Matt would come over when the elder Robinson had an invention in the works to show to Matt's father. They'd been friends since the start.

"When are you gonna put a ring on, Miss. Jackie's finger," Wilbur asked slyly.

Matt rolled his eyes. "We can't all be luck and find an abused hot chick," he joked. "But I don't know."

"It's only been three years," Wilbur hinted.

"Eh," Matt responded. "It's not as easy as you and Kolbie make it seem. I'm pretty sure that you never fight."

"We do fight," he said thoughtfully. "We just get over it quickly."

"I see," Matt said. "Well, Jackie and I are fighting, now. Can't you tell?"

"Well, go and tell her you love her and then she'll melt and you wouldn't be in a fight," Wilbur told him. "It works both ways too."

From the back of the apartment, Kolbie said something about hating a dress and she hoped that it would fall of the face of the planet. Then she went into a long rant about how a wedding isn't about the stupid dress or the people or the types of flowers that no one can pronounce. It's about the two people getting married and agreeing to share a love and a life.

"Why not just take her to the Justice of the Peace?" Matt asked.

"My mom would kill me, and I kind of want the wedding. Her parents never had a real wedding; I want her to have the best. She's my girl," he told her. He looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. "Hey, you like nice."

"Were you talking about me?" Kolbie asked.

Wilbur pulled her down to the futon and kissed her cheek, "Always. Did you pick a dress?"

"No, she didn't," Melissa said. "You just can't have a wedding. Do you hear that? No, wedding for you!"

Jackie grabbed pulled Kolbie hair gently and sighed, "You gotta pick one. We can go out one day and look." Kolbie pulled her hair away and nodded. "I'll call you, okay?" she said as she walked towards the door. "See ya' later, I gotta go to work. I'm not like you two, and live off my parents." Wilbur scoffed and shook his head.

"Can I come with you?" Matt asked. Jackie stood for a moment, surprised, and then nodded. "See ya' later," he said as he waved. Wilbur mouthed something to Matt and he laughed, understanding, before he walked out of the door.

Mel stood, the last to go, and dropped her book on the floor. "Look through these. At least decided what kind of dress you like. I'm serious." Kolbie nodded and dropped her dress book on top of the ones already on the floor. "Bye, guys."

The couple waved off the friend and when she was gone, Kolbie exhaled loudly. Wilbur dropped in school book on to the pile of dress books and laid his head on her lap. Kolbie ran her fingers through his dark hair and sighed. They sat like that off a long while. Wilbur had long since learned that running her fingers through his hair calmed her and it felt good to him. After a moment, he leaned up and kissed her.

"They're right, you know that? You gotta have a dress, love," he told her. "However, if you want to go to the Justice of the Peace, then we can."

"You want the wedding. I want the wedding as well. I just don't want the whole wedding process," Kolbie admitted.

"We'll make it as simple as possible, love," Wilbur informed. "Now, will you get my book so I can finish reading my chapter?" Kolbie leaned forward and grabbed both of their books. "No tapping," he said sternly.

"No tapping," she agreed.

Wilbur opened the book to the page he'd left off on and started to read. Kolbie did the same. Quietly, she drummed her fingers on the spine of the book and read the page before her. For a good five minutes there was projective school work going on. Until, she started drumming her fingers on the hard cover of the book. Wilbur closed her book and sighed closing hers as well.

"Wanna go for a walk?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have no words. Wait, yes, I do. This chapter is kind of rushed, but I need to get the plot moving. I'm thinking about making this a trilogy... Opinions?

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>"Is my son okay?" the blond inventor shouted at the brown haired man. The man just ignored him and continued to watch the screen before him. "Is he okay?"<p>

"For now," the man replied nonchalantly.

The living conditions for Cornelius Robinson had bettered, if one can call the changes better. No longer was the large haired inventor confided to a corner. He was chained to a wall by his wrist. His bright blond hair was dull and limp. His brilliant blue eyes were dark. His lanky build was thinner than it had been. One could see the inventor's ribs through his filthy white lab coat. He was in no better shape, but as least he wasn't confided to a corner.

"Leave him alone," Cornelius begged. "Why are you doing this to him? You've got me what more do you want?"

The man was silent. "I had a family, before you fired me. I had a son, about his age. He's a senior in high school now. They left me when you fired me. They said I wasn't providing for them; which was true. I wasn't providing for them. But I was going to provide for them. I was going to kidnap you. Oh, that was always the plan. However, I was just going to hold you for ransom. I think I could have held you for a few million dollars. However, when you fired me, I had nothing. Now, I want you to have nothing."

"That girl," the blond said, "That girl that he's always with; spare her this pain. She's had enough pain in her life, spare her this. She'll have nothing if she loses him."

"That's sweet," the man said. "However, there's nothing that you can do about it. Now, if you'll excuse me it's my bedtime. Goodnight, Mr. Robinson."

Cornelius glared until the lights flicked off. He then waited a moment, before he pulled against the chains holding him to the wall. The bolts rattled a little and he pulled again, and again, and again. This is how he spent his nights. Tugging at the chains and loosening the bolts, so that he could free himself. Weeks had passed since he was freed from the barred corner, and that's how long he'd been pulling and tugging at the chains. His wrists were red and bruised from the pulling. He pulled and tugged for hours. He had no hope that he would be free anytime soon. However, he pulled and tugged. Until, the bolts fell from the wall. The bolts clanked on the floor and the inventor back against the wall in case the madman holding him captive came to check on him. However, he never came.

The man then walked silently, to the phone on the other side of the room. Gently, he picked up the receiver and then dialed the first number that came to mind, hoping that the call would be answered.

* * *

><p>Kolbie pushed Wilbur's shoulder and mumbled something about the phone. When he ignored her, she rolled out of bed and took the sheets with her. Wilbur mumbled something under his breath and sat up. Kolbie reached up and pulled the phone off the charger and hit the green button.<p>

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Kolbie," the inventor answered.

"Mr. Robinson, you know that your calls aren't welcome here," she responded.

"No, no, wait wait," he whispered loudly. Kolbie and Wilbur, Kolbie more so that her fiancé recognized the tone of voice the elder Robinson was using. It was much like the tone that Kolbie used when she first moved into the Robinson household a year ago. He needed their help.

"What's going on," Wilbur asked. His voice was tense, but he knew that his help was needed.

"I can't tell you now. Can I come there?" Cornelius asked the son who thought that he hated him.

Kolbie and Wilbur exchanged looks and the Wilbur nodded in the darkness. "Yeah, you can."

After a hurried thanks, Cornelius hung up the phone. Kolbie and Wilbur stared at the phone as the dial tone toned. Kolbie who was wrapped up in the sheets from the bed, started to untangle herself from the sheets, with little success. Wilbur leaned over the bed and assisted in peeling the sheets from her body. He then pulled her up on to the bed and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully.

"That was my father," he said to her. "That man that was on the phone was my father."

"Yes," she responded.

"No, THAT man was my father. The man that's at home with my mother and sister isn't my father."

Kolbie buried her face in the crook of his neck. He gripped the fabric of her hoodie in his hand roughly. She whimpered a little as he pinched her skin, but he didn't seem to care. She knew that he wasn't intentionally hurting, her but in her mind she was reminded of the years of pain and torture she went through with her father and it all she had to not hit him. The pain only lasted a moment, and he kissed the side of her neck in apology. Wilbur then stood and walked into the kitchen. Kolbie followed him. He'd turned on the water and was holding the kettle under the running water, his hand shaking. She walked up to him and took the kettle from his shaking hand and placed it on the stove, before turning on the eye. Wilbur wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched the blue flame under the kettle.

* * *

><p>Cornelius snuck out of the house successfully. He inhaled slowly, the fresh air that he'd been longing for. He selected the craft closest to the edge of the neglected driveway. The blond put the craft in neutral and pushed it out of the driveway. The task took a long while seeing as he was weaker than usual. However, he soon got the craft out off of the neglected driveway. He was sure he was safe to start the craft at that location, so he did. The craft started loudly causing Cornelius to look up at the house and see that there was a light on that hadn't been before. Panicked, he jumped into the craft and sped off down the road.<p>

* * *

><p>Wilbur was starting at the door. Kolbie was sitting behind him, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist, because every few seconds he would stand and start pacing. On the table that sat beside the futon they were sitting on, sat two cups of coffee. Kolbie's was half empty and Wilbur's hadn't been touched. Wilbur's hands were folded under his chin and his elbows on his legs. Kolbie, after deciding that he'd decided to stop pacing, laid her face on his back. She could hear his angry, impatient heartbeat. She stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. It worked to some extent, the muscles in his back relaxed and he leaned back against her chest.<p>

Until, there was a rapping at the door. He tensed all over again, but didn't move. Kolbie knew that Wilbur wasn't going to go an answer the door, and untangled her arms from his torso. She slipped up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and stopped the malnourished inventor at their door. "My God," the girl said as she pulled the door open. "Mr. Robinson," she said. "Would you like something to eat?"


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **There's more! (: Consider this mass update a thanksgiving gift.

**DISCLAIMER: **Insert my usual speech here.

* * *

><p>Wilbur took Kolbie's wrist as she walked pass him and into the kitchen to fix something for his father. Startled, by the roughness of his touch, she stopped and looked at him. He was glaring at his father as he walked slowly into the door. However, his glare softened as he saw how thin the man was and how dull his eyes were. He held on to the wall as he stood in front of his son. Wilbur released Kolbie's wrist and she continued to go into the kitchen. She pulled out the leftovers of their dinner and quickly reheated it with the press of a button. She then platted it and placed it on the table.<p>

"Wilbur, stop glaring at the man. Please, Mr. Robinson, sit and eat," Kolbie told the man.

"Please, Kolbie, you're part of this family, now," the blond said as she walked past her and sat in the seat in front of the food. "You can drop the formalities, it's Cornelius, until your wedding day, and then it's Dad."

"How do you know?" Wilbur growled. Kolbie swatted his arm and pulled him to the futon. She sat first and Wilbur sat in front of her, in a semi-protective manner. Kolbie placed her chin on his shoulder and kissed his check, her apology for swatting his arm. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently, him accepting her apology.

"It's okay," the man said. "It's understandable." The man turned to face the couple on the futon and exhaled slowly. "Henry Parker worked for me for about seven years. He was great when he started, he had amazing ideas. He moved up the chain quickly. He was one of my advisers, you should remember him Wilbur, he came to dinner a lot right before you meet Kolbie actually." Wilbur nodded. "He'd been one of my personal advisers that I told everything to for about two years. He tried to bring back Doris, as Mike called her. You following me, Wilbur? Doris was a hat that I invented to help with daily life and all to help humans. She worked well for a while, and then she turned against us. We had to scrap her," he clarified for Kolbie. "So he found the blueprints and created another Doris. I demanded that he scrap her, and he didn't, so I fired him last year. From what he told me he wanted to get back at me. When I fired him, his family left him. He wanted me to have nothing. He came to my office one night, and released a sleeping chemical, and kidnapped me. He then replaced me with a clone; I suppose would be the easiest way to explain it."

"That doesn't explain how you knew that we were engaged," Wilbur said.

"I was getting there, son," the inventor said. "The clone has a chip, so it's like a robot, I guess, and on the chip are the events that that clone experienced."

"So you didn't hit me, a clone did?" Wilbur asked.

"Correct, I apologize for that. It's been months that you and you mother and sister has had to deal with those. I should have gotten out sooner."

* * *

><p>"He's gone," the brunette girl said in the receiver. "What do you mean?"<p>

She rolled out of her bed in her dorm room and slipped her slippers on. The voice on the other end of the line was angry. The sounds of shouting and glass breaking greeted her ears. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and searched for her other shoe. She sighed and switched ears with her phone. She stumbled over the slipper in the middle of the floor and slid it on.

"FIND HIM! HE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"Henry, calm down," she hissed as she walked to her craft. "He probably went to Wilbur's and then they'll probably be at the Robinson place."

"I'll kill them. I'll kill them all," the man said. "I'll kill them all."

"Wait, what about Wilbur? You said that he'd be safe in this plot. You said-" The line went dead. "Henry!"

This was bad, this was really bad.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Wilbur answered quietly as he stroked his sleeping fiancée's hair. They were still on the futon and his father still in at the table. They'd been talking when Kolbie had nodded off against his chest leaving Wilbur and his father to talk alone. Cornelius said that despite what the 'other Cornelius' said he greatly approved of his relationship with Kolbie that he felt terrible about how his son had been treated while he was 'incarcerated' as Wilbur so lovingly put it.<p>

"Wilbur, you need to get to your mom, now."

"Brandi," Wilbur said irritated. His fingers hit a knot in her black hair and he pulled through it roughly. Kolbie's grey eyes jerked open and she glared and the boy. He mouthed and apology and turned his attention to the phone. "You're bothering me."

"You need to get out of your apartment and get your mom out of her house. Wilbur, please."

Everyone seemed to be begging tonight. His father called begging and his ex-lover called begging to get him out of his apartment. "Is this about Henry Parker, Brandi?" Wilbur asked. "Are you working with him?"

The static on the line crackled. "Yes, I am. I mean was. Look just get out and get somewhere he doesn't know about. He's out to get you."

Wilbur hung up the phone and grabbed Kolbie quickly. "We gotta go. I was right," he told her. "Brandi's just called to warn me about Henry. We gotta get mom." Wilbur brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her. "Just in case," he muttered against her lips. He grabbed her jacket and she put it on quickly. "Come on, Dad," Wilbur said as he took the key and tossed it to his fiancée, "Start the craft." Kolbie ran down the stairs and to the craft. Wilbur helped his father down the stairs and into the craft. Once sure his passengers were settled and buckled up, he sped off towards his childhood home. "Call mom," he said as he handed a phone to Kolbie.

She dialed the number and placed it on speaker. Thunder crashed and lighting flashed over head.

"You're running late, Wilbur," a man's voice said. "I've been here for at least five minutes. You're mother is in good hands as well as your sister. She's very cute, looks just like Cornelius."

"If you lay a finger on her head, I swear," Cornelius growled as Wilbur pressed the pedal down harder. The speedometer was pushing 80.

"Which one? You're lovely wife or your adorable daughter?"

"Henry," Cornelius warned as Wilbur's craft speed pushed 90. Even Kolbie's soft touch couldn't calm him. He wasn't going fast enough to get to his family in time. If he allowed her to calm him, they could be dead by the time he got there. The speedometer read 101. "Henry, don't touch them. Henry, let me hear her. Let me hear them both." Henry obliged and he held the phone out in front of Mary Jane and told her to speak to her daddy. "M.J., honey, listen, daddy's on the way, okay?" The sounds of his daughter crying were covered by the calming tones of his wife. "Franny."

"Cornelius," she responded. "Cornelius, hurry," she said. His wife's voice sounded strong and in control to the untrained ear, but all people in the craft knew that she was desperate.

"I will, we're coming," he assured, trying to keep his voice calm despite the rising panic. The speedometer read 110 as Wilbur turned on to the street that ran parallel to his home.

"You may get here too late," Henry responded. Something cocked in the background, and M.J. sobbed louder. "Shh, you'll give the surprise away to daddy," Henry said placing a finger on the blond female Robinson's lips.

"Don't touch her," Franny shouted. There was a loud _pop _and she was silenced.

Kolbie whimpered and briefly Wilbur looked at her, not wanting to take his eyes off the road for too long. "What?" he asked his voice tense.

"That was a gun," Kolbie whispered. The dark clouds that had been forming for hours broke, bringing sheets of rain down on the craft. Wilbur angrily switched on the windshield wipers and sped up more. The speedometer now read 130.

"Good, young one," Henry said. "You've cause my niece a lot of pain over the past year. You'll know what it's like to feel the loose of someone you love soon enough. She's fine, by the way. I just fired a warning shot into the floor. However, the next time she speaks without being spoken to she won't be so lucky."

Wilbur slammed on his breaks as he pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the craft, his father following. Wilbur took the keys and tossed them to Kolbie through the open door. "Stay here," he demanded. Of course, Kolbie wasn't listening. She'd already gotten out of the craft. "Stay," he urged her. She shook her head, her soaking wet hair stuck to her forehead. "Kolbie, I can't do this with you right now," he told her. He knew that she wasn't going to stay, not when he'd risked his life for her so many times. He kissed her, like it would be the last time his lips would ever touch hers. "Stay safe," he muttered as he started off towards the front door of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry, people's this is the last chapter that I have typed.

**DISCLAIMER: **Usual speech here.

* * *

><p>When Kolbie and Wilbur entered the house, Cornelius was there hold them back. Before them stood a crazed looking Henry Parker with a gun pointed at Cornelius. Wilbur pulled Kolbie behind him and he held her there with one hand. Henry smiled after he realized that they were all there. He ushered them into the home and to the area where Franny and M.J. were. Cornelius buried his face in his wife's hair, having not seen her in months. Then picked his daughter up and kissed her face, brushing tears away from her eyes, and muttered that she'd be okay. Wilbur squeezed his mother's hand with the hand that wasn't holding Kolbie behind him.<p>

"It's sweet to see a family reunited before death," Henry said.

"You won't get away with this," Franny shouted.

Henry approached her rapidly and held the gun to her temple. "Speak again and you will die first." Franny nodded and walked over to Wilbur, who was hiding a frightened Kolbie behind his back. "You," Henry started waving the gun around in front of Wilbur. "You and your ratty fiancée have caused my niece a lot of pain over the past year. She used to go on and on about you, about how much she was in love with you." Henry laughed. "And then you left her, my niece for that girl." He shoved Wilbur and grabbed the hoodie of the girl behind him. "You left her for this?" the man scoffed. He touched her face with the cold metal of the gun on her face and tilted her chin up. "She's not that bad looking actually. Not a good looking as Brandi, but still, she's pretty alright." He pulled her behind him and held her wrist. "Thanks to Cornelius I haven't been with a woman in sometime," Henry stated. "I'll let you go, if you let me have my way with her," He said touching her arm with the barrel of the gun.

"No," Wilbur said plainly. "No, you get your hands off her and you leave her alone."

"Love is dumb, isn't it," Henry said. "You speak again, I'll kill you. Just for that, I think I will have my way with her."

"No, you won't," Wilbur said again. "You'll leave her alone."

Henry cocked the gun and pointed it at Wilbur. "Silence, boy."

* * *

><p>Her fist rapped at the door loudly. "Open up, please. Mama," she shouted over the rain. "Please." The door opened suddenly to reveal a tall red haired woman. "Mama," the girl said. "Get Aunt Kathleen," she begged. "Get her please." The elder red head looked at the begging girl before her and obliged. She closed the door and then when it opened again there was a short blond before her. "He's gonna kill them. Please," she shouted over the rain again.<p>

"Who?"

"Henry he's going to kill all of them. Please come with me," she begged pulling on the blond woman's hand. "Please."

The blond agreed to go with the sobbing girl and ran in the rain to the craft that she'd left running in the driveway. Before they were buckled, she sped off into the night, her speedometer reading 100.

"What's going on?" the blond asked.

"Henry's angry that you left and he's going to kill his ex-boss and wife, daughter, son, and his fiancée," the speeding brunette said.

"Oh, my, well drive faster," Kathleen said.

* * *

><p>Kolbie glared at the man holding a gun at her fiancé. His eyes were no longer on her, but on the man threatening to kill him. The man's finger was on the black trigger as he spoke to Wilbur. However, Kolbie wasn't listening. She was thinking trying to get her brain to invent a way to save his life. As many times as he'd gone out of his way to save her, she could at least try and save him. She wished there was a way to call for help. That's all she needed. Then it hit her. The keys. She had the keys to the craft and in the craft there was a phone. All she had to do was get to the craft in the driveway.<p>

Kolbie made subtle movements as she slid towards the door that was fifty feet away from her. Wilbur's brown eyes flickered to her grey ones and without a word he understood and looked away. She exhaled softly and continued to slip away. Her escape was nearly perfect, until her hand slid across a splintered piece of wood on the floor, causing her to gasp loudly. She covered her mouth and then pushed her body off the floor quickly. Henry turned to her and by then she was running what seemed like the longest twenty feet she'd sprinted in her life. There was a loud _pop _from behind her followed by another as she exited the house and ran into the rain.

The driveway was long as she ran to the phone in the craft. As the passenger side door came into view, she heard two loud _pop_s followed by a scream of pain. She slid to a stop and looked back. She shook her head and opened the passenger side door. Quickly, her shaking fingers dial the police. "Help! Help us. There's a guy and I think he shot my fiancé, please."

"Where are you, ma'am?"

"The home of Cornelius Robinson."

"Police are on their way."

Bright lights appeared behind her craft and Kolbie jumped. They couldn't have gotten there that fast. She jumped out of the craft ready to defend the home from more murderous people, but was greeted by the voice of Brandi Rice.

* * *

><p>"Kolbie," she shouted, a blond woman running behind her.<p>

Kolbie, unable to contain her anger, hit the brunette before her. She was frightened by her own actions. Fearing that the situation had shown she was like her father. However, she knew that Brandi deserved that. She knew that she wasn't hitting Brandi out of pleasure, but fear and annoyance. "He shot Wilbur and this is your fault."

Brandi's eyes grew wide in the rain. "No," she whispered. "No, come on."

The three women ran up to the house to the men that they loved.

* * *

><p>"Wilbur," Franny shouted as she collapsed by her son's fallen body. "Wilbur," she whispered touching her son's pale face. There was blood leaking from his abdomen and shoulder. Franny ripped her husband's lab coat and applied pressure to the wounds as best she could. "Stay with us, honey, okay?"<p>

"Henry Parker!" the blond exclaimed from the door frame. Kolbie pushed past her and ran to her fallen fiancé. She brushed her wet hair from her light eyes as fell beside him. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as she watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I just wanted to help," she told his mother as she squeezed his hand.

"Kathleen?" Henry asked turning and dropping the gun on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked standing in the doorway holding Brandi back. "You are tearing this family apart. He fired you because you went against his orders. He asked you to scarp something and you didn't that's what happened when you do something wrong you get punished."

"I'm punishing them."

While the broken couple argued, Kolbie crawled on the floor to the gun and grabbed it. Her heart pounded under chest and she thought for sure that he was going to hear her, but he didn't, and she was able to crawl back into the arms of Mr. Robinson and handed the gun to him. Sirens sounded from the street and Henry turned away from his ex-wife before stalking up to Kolbie. He pulled her up by the front of her shirt.

"You called the cops," he growled. "You called the cops?" He dropped Kolbie to the ground in frustration.

"There's nowhere to run," Cornelius said as he helped the girl up.

The sirens grew closer as he looked around the room for an exit. Not seeing one, he groaned in frustration and pulled a smaller gun from the inside pocket of his coat. Kolbie fell to the ground beside Wilbur, finding comfort in his semi-conscious body. There was a _pop_ and then Henry fell to the ground with a thump. Kolbie covered her ears and buried her face in the bloodied crook of Wilbur's neck. Kathleen stood in horror as she saw what her actions had caused. She was pushed aside by the police and then the ambulance, who pulled a semi-conscious Wilbur Robinson from his fiancée arms and to the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>I'm a suicide freak, but he needed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** And another chapter for you people. I'm thinking three more chapters in this story, before I start in on the next section of the trilogy. I'm going to stick with this theme I have of having The Frey songs as titles and I decided on Heartbeat, well for the moment anyway. It's kind of a tie between that one and Look Over You. I have to completely decided on a plot before I can decided, but I do know there will be a third, and maybe a fourth enrty to my Wilbur and Kolbie story; or as my friend calls it The How to Save a Life Trilogy, maybe Saga. Anyways, I'm rambling. So I'll stop and let you read.

**DISCLAIMER: **After this: I don't own Meet the Robionsons.

* * *

><p>Now Kolbie understood how Wilbur felt when she was in the hospital last year. The waiting was painful. Listening to the doctors say things that she didn't understand was painful. Watching little lines on a monitor was painful. The smell of the hospital was painful. Everything about this hospital was painful. Acknowledging that everything was painful was painful. There was so much pain coursing through her veins that she was surprised that she hadn't had a panic attack yet.<p>

"You should go home," Cornelius said from behind her. She turned her grey eyes to her future father-in-law and sighed. "He'll be okay," he told her. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kolbie placed her hand on top of his and sighed. "You can stay with Franny," Cornelius continued. "She doesn't blame you for this. It was him trying to protect you. She doesn't blame you."

Kolbie shook her head and drew circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. "I wanna be here when he wakes up," she said softly.

Cornelius chuckled. "You're a lot like him. He wanted to be here when you woke up, too." He rubbed her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two here alone. Call us when he wakes up." Kolbie nodded and Cornelius exited the room.

Kolbie laid her head on the bed and sighed. She then looked up at the white tiled ceiling and sighed. "God," she muttered. "I know we don't talk much," she started poorly. "In fact, the last time that we talked was when my father assaulted me the very first time, and I was livid when we spoke. I hated you for letting that happen to me. How could you allow that to happen to a girl that never did anything bad? I swore that I'd never talk to you again, because I was sure that you didn't exist. But then I met Wilbur Author Robinson. I guess you blessed the broken road that led me straight to him. He's been the light of my life since I met him. He's been my best friend and confidant. He's made me believe that you exist again." She paused and looked down at Wilbur and then up and the ceiling. "I swear, I'll do anything if you bring him back to me. Please, I'll do anything. I'll go to church and be a bible thumper. Well, no, you're God, I can't lie to you. I won't go to church, I find it boring. But I'll read the bible, twice a week. Well once a week, I'm a college student gimmie a break. I'll never take anything for granted again. I just want him back. He's my best friend, and I'll never find anyone else as understanding as him. He gets me. So please? And I think that you own me for all of those years of pain that I went through. Or not," she said quickly. "Just give him back." Kolbie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe, I would have done better off without praying. I don't think that helped you too much." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey," her voice said from the doorframe. "I brought some school stuff for you."<p>

"Thanks, Jackie," the raven-haired girl said from her spot in the chair by the window. It had been two days, since Wilbur was shot and he hadn't come to yet. The doctors said that his body was just reacting differently to the anesthesia that they used and that his body wasn't processing the counter to the anesthesia properly. That or he was brain dead. "What's up?" she asked as she patted the arm of the chair.

"Your professors hope that he's doing well and say that you can have the time that you need to make up this work, so long as it's done by the end of the quarter," Jackie said. "I don't want to intrude, K. I was just bringing by your stuff. I can take it to your apartment if you'd like," Jackie offered as she started to back out of the room.

"You don't have to go," Kolbie said. She'd been dying for someone to come and visit her and talk with her. All of the visitor in the room had some to see Wilbur and see if he was okay. Granted, he was the one that had been shot. It was just so boring without him to talk to.

"No, I think that I should," Jackie admitted. She turned to leave and then stopped. "He'll be okay," she said to Kolbie. "Okay, K? He'll be good as new for the wedding." Kolbie's breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Kolbie, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No, no, it's fine," Kolbie said, not wanting her to leave.

"Well, I have to go," Jackie said quietly. "Don't worry, K."

* * *

><p>Things were fuzzy around him. His brown eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to get the things he was seeing into focus. There was a white, a lot of white, making it nearly impossible for him to look at anything for too long. There was an analog clock on the wall that read <em>3:45.<em> He blinked again and there was a blue blur in his vision. A woman in scrubs. A nurse, he guessed. Was he in a hospital? He tried to think of what happened to land him here, but he couldn't. He remembered kissing the girl he loved and running into his house, her close behind. He remember that the gun. He remembered his hands on her. He remembered the gun firing. He remembered darkness. Had he been shot? The pain in his abdominal region said yes. He groaned, what he thought was inwardly, but was outwardly. The nurse in blue scrubs looked startled but smiled at the waking boys.

"She'll be glad to see that you've come to," the nurse said.

* * *

><p>And glad she was.<p>

"Wilbur!" she half exclaimed, half sobbed. She dropped her bag on the floor and ran into his arms.

He'd been sitting flicking through the channels on the television when she walked in. She'd been gone for a little over thirty minutes and in that time he'd been cleared to get up and shower, which he did. He felt as if he'd been out for weeks, but the doctors confirmed that it had only been two days. He'd also order some food from the cafeteria; however, if he remembered correctly Kolbie said the food was far from gourmet. However, the doctors demanded that he eat something. After all of that excitement, that his body wasn't used to, he was left alone to relax and wait.

"Hey," he muttered into her dark hair after she'd slid to a stop in his arm. The girl climbed into the bed with him and settled against his chest. Her body shook slightly as soft sobs racked her body. She hadn't cried like that since that last time she was in a hospital. He stroked her hair and muttered his usual, "Everything's okay," into her ear until she stopped. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. "Hey," he said to her softly. He was going to continue with his usual soothing, but when he saw the dark circles under her eyes he sighed and changed the course of his words. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" he questioned. She looked away and shook her head. He sighed and pulled her closer. "Sleep now?" he told her but an upward inflection caught in his voice. She shook her head. "I'll be here when you get up," he assured. "The doctors aren't letting me go anywhere."

Silently, Kolbie settled against his chest and sighed. "You don't smell like you," she stated after a moment.

"You didn't either, when you were here," he said running his fingers through her dark locks. "Sleep." She started to rebut, but he silenced her. "Sleep now, talk later."


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: **So, I updated. Everyone thanks Lucy Ellain for asking me to continue. I had no clue that anyone was still waiting on another chapter. So I'm sorry about that. I hope this one makes up for the absence.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>The moonlight seeped into the window of her their apartment and on to the bodies of Miss. Kolbie Charles and MR. Wilbur Robinson. Wilbur lying on his back, his eyes closed and breathing slow. Kolbie nestled perfect against his side with her arm draped across his torso. Her grey eyes were open, as they'd been for the majority of the night. She wasn't able to find a peaceful place to go to in order to find sleep. Nor had she been able to find a comfortable position for her to sleep in. This had to be her fourth or fifth position just within the past half an hour. The raven-haired girl shifted her position again. Now she was lying flat on her back with her hands behind her head. Her grey eyes trained up to the ceiling.<p>

"Kolbie," Wilbur muttered, his voice laced with sleep. "What are you doing?"

The girl rolled over on her side and looked at Wilbur, who'd also rolled on his side to face her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Wilbur swept her hair from her eyes before speaking. "Yes, but it's fine. Don't worry yourself." Wilbur was quite for a moment as he searched her grey eyes. "What's keeping you up? Please don't tell me nothing. Something is keeping you up."

Kolbie sighed and rolled back over onto her back. There was no point in hiding it from him. There was no point in hiding anything from him. Wilbur always found out; no matter what. "It's nothing serious. It's just today."

"What about today, love?" he asked her.

Kolbie still didn't roll back to her side to look at him. "Gosh, I know it sounds silly, but I'm so nervous." Even in the faint moonlight and the shadows, Wilbur could see that her cheeks were starting to turn red.

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off of her face. "What are you nervous about?" he questioned.

With a soft exhale, she rolled onto her side again, allowing her grey eyes to meet his dark brown ones. "What if I look silly? What if I can't find one that makes me look stunning? I want to look amazing, so that everyone can see it. I want you to see it."

For a moment Wilbur just looked at her. He was shocked. Could she really not see what he saw? He rolled over and flicked on the lamp beside the bed and then pushed himself out of the bed. "Come here," he told her as he walked towards the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom where he flicked on that light. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that she was still sitting in bed. "Kolbie Hope, come here," he told her again, his voice slightly more demanding. His tone was enough to get her up and walking towards the bathroom. She squinted in the light as her grey eyes adjusted in the bright bathroom light. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see," he told her as he leaned against the counter.

Messy black hair, in a messy black bun. Dull steel grey eyes under thin black eyebrows. A button nose, where the bridge had been broken countless times. Thin, chapped pink lips, because she kept licking the chapstick on them. A round face. Not pale, but not tan skin. A small frame in a hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, that was entirely too big for her and a pair of sweatpants, also too big for her. Petite. Small breasts. Small hands, that she slipped into the front pocket of her hoodie. On her arms, marks from her years of abuse. A burn mark here. A scar running down her arm there.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Kolbie concluded.

"Just tell me what you see."

The raven-haired girl frowned and sighed. "I don't know. You're looking too. I see the same thing you do."

Wilbur shook his head as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "No, because if you saw what I sat, then you wouldn't have said what you said a moment ago. You are stunning. You're always stunning. In my clothes, in your clothes, in nothing," he whispered into her ear. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. "You always look amazing. You are amazing. You've been through and overcome so much. That strength alone puts you a step above everyone else in my book. And if people can't see that you're stunning and amazing, then they don't deserve to see that. Just know, that you could wear this," he pulled at the sweatshirt she was wearing, "and I still wouldn't be able to take my eyes off you. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. He simply pressed his lip to her cheek and pulled away from her. "You can stand there all night and try and make yourself believe or not believe what I just said, but I would much rather you come to bed," he said as he walked away from her and turned off the light bedside the bed. "But it's really your choice."

For a moment, she just stood and looked at her reflection. She'd never be able to see herself the way that he did, and she wasn't going to waste her time trying. The girl shut off the light and crawled into bed with Wilbur, who sleepily welcome her into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," a tall, lanky woman greeted as Kolbie, Jackie, Melissa, and an overexcited Mary-Jane walked into the shop. As soon as they entered, not only were the greeted with too much pep, but they were blinded by white. Different shades of white, yes, but still white. "Do you ladies have an appointment?"<p>

Two pairs of eyes turned to the raven-haired girl between them. "Yeah, we do. It's under 'Robinson'," Kolbie stated quietly.

The woman looked at her for a moment, almost as if she disapproved of her. That she wasn't good enough to be a Robinson. However, as quickly as the look had appeared it was gone, and that all to perky smile was back. "Alright, well you must be Kolbie," she said. "Just this way, please." They followed her through the mass of white passing at least half a dozen women trying on countless white dresses. Poufy. Straight. Mermaid. It was all too much really. The three women and small girl were ushered behind a velvet red curtain. Behind the curtain was a large threefold mirror with bright lights. A small walking stage about fifty feet long and made of a solid hardwood in front of it, obviously of modeling whatever dresses she picked out. In front of the stage were a couch, that could comfortable fit three, a few lush chairs, and a smaller sofa, that could only fit two. Off to the side was another curtain, a fitting room. "I'll get Diane," and the tall woman disappeared.

"Wow," Jackie whistled, her southern accent strong. "This place is nice." She sat down on the larger of the larger of the two sofas. Melissa followed suit, and Mary-Jane climbed into a chair.

"Hi, I am Diane," another woman said as she walked through the curtain. Kolbie couldn't' help but look at her. She was dressed in a red sequin shirt and darkly colored skinny jeans. Sequins had been out for years. True fashion is cyclical, but it always came back in stages. Diane, didn't worry about stages, she just broke out the sequins. She was wearing black heels that clicked every time she walked. She was an interesting character, to say the least. "You must be Kolbie. Franny told you about me, yes?"

"Yes," the dark haired girl managed to say.

"You are looking for a wedding dress, yes? Yes." Diane crossed her arms over her chest. "Let me see you. Turn around." Kolbie stood still in shock. "Chop, chop. Turn," the woman demanded as she clapped at Kolbie to get her attention. Kolbie turned slowly. "Not much to work with," Diane voiced. "Go into the fitting room. I'll bring you some things," Diane said as she left the room.

"Wow," Kolbie exhaled as he brushed her hair from her red face. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"I don't know, but I'd go before she comes back," Jackie said. "She's scary."

Kolbie rolled her eyes and walked towards the fitting room. And just in time, Diane pulled the curtain open launched about six white dresses at her. Kolbie struggled to hold all of them as Diane instructed her to try them all on. With a sigh, Kolbie pulled of her shirt and shorts and stepped into the first dress and walked out of the fitting room and onto the stage.

Strapless, white, and poufy. VERY poufy. The top was covered in rhinestones and bedding. It was subtle and from a distance it looked like a lace covering over the top. There were sleeves. Lace sleeves that fanned out at the forearm, much like bellbottom pants. At the bottom of the white poufy, cupcake bottom was more bedding and rhinestones.

"No, no. That's all wrong," Diane told Kolbie. "What do you think, ladies?"

"She looks awkward," Melissa said. It was clear that she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"And tense," Jackie concluded. "It's a beautiful dress, Kolbie. You just look lost in it."

"Yes, yes," Diane agreed. "Go another."

The next dress was also strapless. There was more beading and rhinestones on the top of the dress. The bedding and rhinestones made an almost heart-shape around her breasts and the rest of the design was very intricate. The dress was still poufy, but much less than the one before. There was a slight train on it, but nothing serious.

"No, no," Diane repeated.

"She looks less awkward in this one," Jackie said.

"Another."

The next one had two straps and a low cut. The bottom looked as if piece of fabric had been torn from other dresses and placed on the dress by a blind person. No of the ladies could get past that.

And it went on and one like that for hours. Jackie telling her to relax and Mel telling her she looked awkward. Diane was clearly frustrated. She thought that she had the perfect dresses for the dark haired girl, and yet they dress she put on. They all hated on her. It was mad. Hours passed and still they didn't have a dress. Kolbie was getting more and more frustrated as well. She figured that it was her fault. She wasn't beautiful enough to make the dress look good.

"Here, one more," Diane said as she handed her another dress. With a loud sigh, Kolbie pulled off the poufy mess and slipped into the other dress. When she walked on to the walk way, there were four sets of very pleased eyes on her. "Yes."

"That's it," Jackie said as she clapped her hands together.

"Perfect," Mel agreed.

"Pretty." The word of the five year old made Kolbie smile.

"Well, let's get this one," Kolbie said.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:<strong> If you wanna know what Kolbie's dress looks like, then you just have to wait. The other dresses will be linked n my profile. Dress 1 is obviously the first dress and all the way to Dress 3. Stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** So I haven't fallen off the face of the planet. YAY! I'm in my second semester of my freshman year of college and I'm just now finding the balance with time management. Also, it's very difficult to write a love story without have the proper real life stimuli. So I had a huge writers block for a long time. However, I'm back now and I think that this chapter is wonderful. No wedding in it. That's the next chapter, but there's a lot of character thought and such in it. So enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. This was it. Today was the day that Kolbie Charles ceased to exist and she became Kolbie Robinson. It was bittersweet in a way. All she'd known all her life was Kolbie Charles. All that Kolbie Charles had known all her life was abuse and pain. All Kolbie Charles knew was poor. All Kolbie Charles knew was that she was not worth enough. All Kolbie Charles knew was that death was always just around the corner. All Kolbie Charles knew was bad. That was until she met Wilbur Robinson. All Wilbur Robinson knew was joy and love. All Wilbur Robinson knew was rich. All Wilbur Robinson knew was worth. All Wilbur Robinson knew was family. All that Wilbur Robinson knew was the opposite of what Kolbie Charles knew. Kolbie Robinson was a new person. All that Kolbie Robinson would know is love. All that Kolbie Robinson would know is support. All that Kolbie Robinson would know is the future. Not the past. The past was for Kolbie Charles to dwell in.<p>

That was if Kolbie could make it through the wedding. Scratch that, if Kolbie could make it to the wedding. She'd been sitting on the bed of her hotel room for an hour, just staring at her refection in the mirror. She couldn't see the beautiful woman that Wilbur saw. All she saw was a scared child. She wasn't scared that she was going to get cold feet; no she knew that she loved Wilbur and that she wasn't going anywhere. She was more concerned with him leaving her. Maybe all the things that she'd told him about her past were finally going to sink in and he was going to realize just what he was dealing with, and when he did. He would leave. That terrified her.

There was a banging at the door, an urgent banging. "Kolbie?" It was Jackie's southern accent that came from under the door. "Kolbie! You wedding is in four hours. Four hours. We have to do something with all that thick, black hair on your head. I'm sure that you haven't brushed it. Then you have to eat and then make-up, Kolbie!"

"It's open," she called back in a quiet voice. She wasn't sure that Jackie had hear her, and maybe she hadn't, but the door knob twisted and in she and Mel walked. Jackie seemed to let loose a sigh of relief to find that Kolbie was sitting in a white fluffy robe and her hair was wet. Great, she'd showered. That was one less thing that she and Mel had to talk her into doing. "I'm sorry, guys."

"You don't have cold feet, do you?" Jackie asked, her voice full of panic. She and Wilbur had been friends for far too long. If Kolbie was going to back out of their wedding, she needed to tell him now. "Do you?"

"No," the raven haired girl replied. "I don't."

"So, what is it?" Mel asked as she sat down beside Kolbie.

Kolbie hesitated for a moment. These were her best friends, the best friends that she'd ever had. She should keep secrets from them. However, she didn't like to burden others with her issues. She'd always had that mind set. "It's nothing." She exhaled deeply and looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "Okay, I'm ready."

Jackie sighed, glad that Kolbie didn't have cold feet and that Wilbur was finally going to get to have her as his wife. However, she and Mel knew that something wasn't quite right with their quiet raven haired friend, but instead of pushing t they left it alone. No need in obsessing over it now, she'd talk about it if she wanted.

* * *

><p>Wilbur exhaled sharply as he buttoned his white shirt. He looked at the refection staring back at him. He wasn't the same man that he was last year. Far from it actually. Before he met Kolbie, he was a boy. He cared only about himself and his needs. The things that he wanted where the most important. His friends were also important to him. but they came in a hierarchy. The person whose opinion always matter the most to him was Jackie's, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Then there was her on-and-off again boyfriend, and his best friend, Matt. Then everyone else. However, when he met Kolbie, his whole world changed. He was no longer there center of her universe. She was. She was what made him smile and what got him going in the morning. Her safely was the most important thing to her. Showing her that she was loved and that there were people that cared for her. He needed her to see that she didn't have to deal with the abuse that her father constantly placed upon her. She was worth more. She was beautiful, and he needed her to see that. He needed her to see that she was worthy of so much more than she had. The shift had been subtle to him, however, to his parents the shift was obvious and sudden. From the first night he talking about her to his parents, when he called her mysterious, they knew. The shift was obvious to Jackie as well. She saw it in his eyes on the first day that he'd talked to her and she heard it in his tone when he talked about her.<p>

"Getting cold feet?" Matt asked as he pulled his 'burnt orange', as Jackie called the color, vest over his white shirt. He'd heard Wilbur's sharp exhale and was concerned. He, like Jackie, had grown to think of Kolbie as family. If Wilbur was thinking of backing out, he needed to let her know.

"Nah," Wilbur replied quickly as she straightened his tie, the same color as his friends vest and tie.

This orange color was the only color that Kolbie had picked for the entire wedding. She said that the orange color looked good on him. After that Jackie and Mel selected the other colors, they'd gotten her approval on the colors, but that's all. Kolbie, unlike most brides, had minimal activity in the wedding. She'd picked the color, that was her contribution. Wilbur on the other hand, picked the venue. He was never one for a classic wedding, he wanted something different. So after a lot of searching and many conversations with a wedding planner, he found the perfect venue.

"You ready for this?' Matt questioned as he pulled on his black blazer.

"More than you know," Wilbur replied as he slapped his friend on the back.

* * *

><p>Kolbie had always been fond of Jane Austen. She loved how she wrote and more importantly she loved a good love story. However, it wasn't just the story that interested her. It was the way that they lived. The mansions that the characters resided in always sounded so beautiful. Of course, with the way that she grew up, a clean living room would have sounded beautiful. That was the intrigue to her. She'd never had a home that could even compare to the immaculacy of that described in a Jane Austen novel. So when the hover-limo that Wilbur had for her came to a stop outside of a large Elizabethan style mansion, her heart stopped.<p>

"Wow," Jackie breathed as she stepped out of the limo. "Someone really loves you."

Before them was a large manor built in a tan colored stone. The building was three stories tall with large windows. There was one set of stairs on each side of the door, one for men and one for women. The stairs were made of a darker type of stone. A stone that was a dark shade of aluminum. At least that's what Kolbie decided the color was. Behind them was a very expansive green space. The lawn was well kept and beautiful manicured for the big day. It was perfect day outside. There was a light breeze, but it was sunny. A perfect day to get married. Inside, she could see people rushing around seating up chairs for the reception. She and Wilbur had both agreed to an outdoor wedding, mostly because Wilbur had suggested it more than once. Kolbie would do anything for Wilbur. So an outdoor wedding was no big deal for her.

* * *

><p>Wilbur was pacing now, as he watched the workers set up for the wedding in the backyard. The chairs were in perfect lines. The grass was a perfect shade of green. Everything was perfect, and yet he was pacing. He was anxious. He was nervous. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and exhaled roughly. He was worried. He was worried about her and how she was taking this and what she was doing. She was the one that was skittish and constantly nervous. He was terrified that she would run. His fear was irrational, because he knew that she wasn't going to run. He trusted her enough to not leave him today, or any day.<p>

Kolbie had been ushered into a bedroom on the second floor, one that looked away from the backyard. She'd been primped by Jackie and Mel and now all that was left was to put on her dress. However, she was in the same position that she had been in this morning. She was sitting with her legs crossed in a chair and she was staring that the white dress before her. She should have been in the dress already, but she couldn't make herself do it. She knew that she wasn't getting cold feet, but she didn't really know what was happening to her. She was just stressed for no reason.

She twisted her engagement ring around her finger and that when it hit her. This was the only day that she'd been without Wilbur since she'd turned eighteen. "Jackie," the raven-haired girl called to her friend who was dressed in a strapless brown dress. The dress wonderfully complemented her eyes and her skin tone. Wasn't there a rule against looking more beautiful than the bride on her wedding day?

"Yes?" Jackie replied as she continued to apply mascara to her eyelashes.

"Get Wilbur."

* * *

><p>"Wilbur," Jackie called as her southern accent rang through the halls of the wedding venue. "Wilbur!"<p>

The man in question stuck his head out of one of the many doors on the first floor and then grabbed his friend's arm. He pulled her into the room gently and closed the door behind him. The room he was in had a large window that looked over the backyard. Guests were starting to arrive. The vast majority of the guests were Wilbur's family, because Kolbie had none that they knew of. He'd been watching as all the people that he had grown up knowing filled in. Wilbur had been spending the past half an hour being angry with the way that Kolbie had been brought up, and he would still have been doing so if it weren't for Jackie's shouting.

"What is it?" he asked glad for the distraction from his angry thoughts.

"Kolbie asked for you," Jackie said.

"Where is she?" he asked on his way out the door. His tie hung loosely around his neck as he ran up the stairs. "Where, Jackie?"

"At the end of the hall on the right side of the house," Jackie called up the stairs.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on her door. Kolbie's ears pricked, no one had knocked all day. So she knew exactly who it was. She stood and walked to the door. Before opening it she slipped a piece of fabric under the door and told him to tie it over his eyes. He didn't ask why, just did as told. When he said that he had completed the task that she'd given him, she opened the door to him. However, when she did she closed her eyes. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. It was bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, but was it bad luck to see the groom? She didn't want to risk it. Being in his presence was actually more comforting that she thought it would be. She felt relaxed as soon as she'd opened the door.<p>

Although she hadn't said anything, he knew that she was there. He knew that whatever the reason she called for him, his visit had done what it need to do. He heard Kolbie exhale roughly, before he could ask if she was okay, she laughed. He was confused to say the least. Wilbur reached up to take off his blindfold, however he decided against it. She had given him the blindfold for a reason and he didn't want to upset her.

"Okay," she said through her fit of laughter. "I can do this." Wilbur reached out clumsily and after a moment of feeling gently swatting at the air between them his hand found her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her cheek gently and then inhaled, but before he could open his mouth to speak she shushed him. "Save it. I'll see you later."

Wilbur sighed and then backed out of the doorway. He pulled the door shut behind him. Once the door was closed he took off his blindfold. He was glad that his presence had comforted her, and in a way her presence had comforted him. While most would be concerned with thoughts of her doubting her ability to marry him. He wasn't. If he was concerned about that, he would he shallow. After everything that she'd been through, all of the loss and abuse, marriage was a step that she had to be sure of. He was glad that she was sure. That meant that he could go into this with no doubts and not feeling that he had pushed her into anything.

After casting one last look at the door, he headed back down the stairs into finish preparing himself for their wedding.


End file.
